new meaning to triggered
by Dart Ayvuir
Summary: Joseph Solom enrolls in UA to become a Support hero for the specific intent of find out what he can and can't do. While there he makes friends with Keniya Jinsoku, a student who can produce iron from his diet, and Denchi Kaiho, who can use spicy foods to produce fire. Villains decide rookies would make great subjects for trigger tests. Keniya and Denchi belong to Niklas Sagara.
1. First day at UA

U.A academy was a dream for many children in Japan, having produced many great heroes over the years. Kids from places all over the world would move to Japan just for a chance at getting into U.A. Joseph Solom was no different, having moved from his home in Jerusalem. While not as skilled as his father in using his sculpting quirk, nor as good as his Healing type Mother, Joseph Solom had one thing they didn't a blending of the two. Since he could change the shape of materials, for now just clay, to anything he desired, and place some of his own energy into the finished work. And now Joseph had two clay warriors on either side of him.

"What is that?" The students next to him yelled and Joseph smiled.

"My golem." Joseph smiled proudly, trying to hide how winded he was from making this. It took a lot out of him to make a golem, and even more to go all out with two golems. But the test on average only took a half hour to 45 minutes, and his golems were active for an hour, so as long as he put the effort in, he would be fine.

"ALL RIGHT KIDDOS!" A loud voice echoed through the air. "The Entrance Exam is simple, go in, destroy the machines, some are worth points, some are not, it is up to you to decide which to destroy and which not to. This year however, you will be partnered with a support,so people in blue, please move next to someone with red.

"I'm with you!" He yelled.

"It is only a few feet taller than we are.."

"That thing is massive."

"Only the size of an average adult." Joseph replied. "Joseph Solom, by the way."

"Kajiya Jinsoku." The boy replied. "Quirk: QUick Smith, I make weapons out of my arms." His arms were turned into two long swords.

"Well Mine is called Animation." The golem reached down and Kajiya stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"I can only do melee weapons."

"Then I guess this is a really big shield. Try not to knick the golem, it is hell properly fixing this."

"Can do, I use downward swings mostly anyways."

They waited for the signal to start and ran into battle, striking both small and large robots. Kajiya wanted to go interfere in other fights and take kills, but Joseph saw a pocket of mechs not doing anything but still active and decided it would best to minimize the targets. He helped Kajiya up and gave him an idea of what to do. Kajiya nodded and ran to the top of a large building.

After Joseph managed to get the larger robots attention, Kajiya jumped down and cut one in half but the sword was destroyed. He rubbed his arm when he landed and made another one. Then went back to work as Joseph had his golem remake pretty much ever mecha anime in existence by getting into a fist fight with the machines that were their size. They made certain to split the kills to ensure the best likelihood of them getting in to Ua.

Joseph became worried when the Golem started becoming sluggish, meaning the clay was drying out, also meaning he had to quickly remake them or he had a difficult time ahead of him. "Can you tank for a little?"

"For a little why?" The golem slowly shrunk to a tiny block and Joseph sat in the middle of the rubble and got to work with a new one. This new clay was dried out, he would figure out something to do with it later. He made another Golem and got back on it then deadpanned as the buzzer signaled the ending. "YOu make those fast."

"So tired…" Joseph dispelled the golem and walked into the waiting area, where he essentially melted onto the bench.

Others filed, a few of them thinking that his golems were amazing and powerful. They all seemed shocked when Joseph hoped that he got into the support group with it. THey pointed at the recaps and asked how that was a support item. Joseph explained that his later goals was to make a hollow one to carry supplies and/or people, plus a bunch of other things he planned on making.

"Why make such a giant thing and then not use it in combat. Give those things weapons and go ham on people."

"Because the one I made was designed to be a fortification. It was built to last, the other one I can make is for breaking stuff." Joseph replied. "I need water." He looked at the dried clay.

The grades for it arrived. Joseph passed high for the support group but was worried with a message asking him to wait for the teacher to arrive. Kajiya cheered, he had gotten into class 1-A. He thanked Joseph who gave him a worried thumbs up. He had been homeschooled, so he never had to be told to wait until he saw the teacher but he had gotten the feared 'just wait until I get home'. Kajiya left with his paper to his dorm and a girl who was eating antacids like they were skittles sat next to him. "Quirk backlash. My body can produce extra energy and I convert it into fire that comes off my body and hastens by cells, giving me regeneration and strength, the downside, the damn hours of heartburn."

"So wait it gives you regeneration and burns you, don't those contradict?"

"Yes, hence the reason this quirk is such a dang double edged sword. I mean there are puddles where golems used to stand, and I think I scared my support a little."

"I-its okay." A tiny girl stammered. "I was just glad to help. We supports were graded on the amount of help we rendered."

"She is awesome, the golems couldn't even move, though one almost fell on us, but that was more comical than anything else."

"Hehe." The tiny girl smiled. "My name is Jade. Nice to meet you, Mr. Solom."

"I'm Denchi Kaiho."

"Joseph Solom!" A scrawny man with a yellow helmet yelled and Joseph stood up while his two 'friends' retreated down to a different bench. "Explain your golems to me, those things were amazing."

"I just have the image in my head and command the clay to make it, that part I get from my dad, my mother can transfer her own energy into people to heal them, it changed lightly and allowed me to put my energy into the clay, giving it the ability to move."

"Those are terrifying and amazing quirk combinations, was it a quirk marriage?"

"No a normal one. Did you like the golem that much? It was rather haphazardly made."

"Indeed."

"I have one built for attacking too." Joseph said and the teacher blinked.

"Meaning that those were defensive golems?"

"Yes sir." Joseph replied.

"And what does this offensive one look like?"

"I'm out of clay so I can't demonstrate." Joseph said but pretty much imagine the defensive golem but instead of restraining with his hands he had a massive clay fist and the other hand was a single blade."

"Sounds fierce."

"It is still clay sadly."

"Well you are definitely accepted, I, Professor Powerload will be your homeroom teacher. Welcome to U.A."

"Thank you, sir."

First day of being an official student of U.A, Joseph walked into class 1-H half asleep and slumped into the first seat. Were students allowed coffee? He shook his head and tried to wake up as Powerloader walked into the classroom and stared at him. "Diligent, but you need to read the calender, today is Saturday, go rest."

"Need coffee...and more clay."

"Both are across the hall, just be careful, my best student is in there and she is...overbearing."

Joseph wanted coffee more than quiet so he walked into the room and a girl with pink hair, a black tanktop and a golden crosshair eyes appeared. "Hello, come help me with something."

"YOu give me coffee first and I will test the invention." Joseph replied and a mug of thick coffee was handed. He drank it down in a few gulps, waited a few seconds then stood. "Got any gloves that will help me in my clay sculpting?"

Powerloader walked back into his workshop to see Joseph sitting in a chair with Mei Hatsume working on a new invention. He went to Joseph to check on him and got a new respect for someone he just met, Hatsume had tested all of her inventions on him, and he was still conscious. "Baby, 115 still needs work, the movement feels a little stale." He took off the gloves. "I'm totally stealing 217."

"Take 220 with you."

"I won't need them at the moment."

"Slip resistance."

"AH."

"He can communicate with her." Powerloader spoke to himself, sitting down and trying to get some work down until he heard sparks and then and explosion. He turned to see a golem of clay jump onto the fire, smothering it. Powerloader blinked, Joseph had not moved from his spot, had he made golems in advance for this. "One of your golems broke." He informed Joseph who sighed and got to work making another one.

"Next!" Mei smiled and Joseph stood, looking at a large suit with a reluctant look. "I adjust the movement so it shouldn't hurt too much."

"I would prefer it didn't hurt at all, but that's just me." Joseph replied, though it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he didn't expect his words to do anything.

"You are welcome to turn her down."

"Why, she already is making me a pair of gloves with both clay wire cutter and a regular clay cutting knife attached. It would be rude to not repay it." Joseph replied as he strapped himself in. The suit moved to the left, stopping just before it became too painful, than did the same with the right.

"It can turn without hurting now. Tomorrow we work on walking."

"Tomorrow I'm working on my sculpting. Monday I start classes."

"Aww, then monday after classes." Mei asked eagerly, getting uncomfortably close to Joseph.

"As long as I am not too tired." Joseph replied, leaning back.

"Mei, he's in class 1-H, your old class, you can't expect him to have the same amount of free time you will."

"But Powerloader-sensei, It is a lab partner, how long has it been since I had a lab partner."

"Since the last one got 2nd degree burns from one of your babies?"

"Was that 202."

"Yep, but I fixed it."

"And the person with burns."

"Recovery Girl fixed that."

"Was I lucky?" Joseph asked Powerloader. "Come with me for a moment." The two of them walked to a side room. "I know she may be a little bit of a problem."

"With the practice I made a golem that can identify and act on a fire. Also have slip resistant soles that are surprisingly comfortable and a pair of gloves that only gives minor cuts but have all my claymaking tools available. I think the problem is that I need more time that I don't have."

Joseph went to the dorm and met up with Kajiya, who was eating a massive dish of potatoes and relaxing, watching videos of last year's Sports Festival. Joseph sat next to him and turned up the volume. Next to Joseph was a 2nd year in green, who was wincing at his own performance. "I can't believe I made it through that."

"You didn't, you got beat up by Todoroki. Speaking of which, I wanted to meet him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's with the Class President, talking about something." Midoriya replied.

"Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling, dependable, cool hero... That's what I wanna be! That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone! Your experiences, your determination, I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like but, If you become number one without giving it your all... Then I don't think you're serious about denying him everything! That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you!" The TV Deku was yelling

"YOu yell a lot." Joseph noted, "But I admit that I think it helped...whoa!" Joseph stopped talking as Shoto began using his fire and _really_ pummeling Deku. "I think you struck a nerve."

"He got much stronger after that, and he is getting stronger still. I like to think I helped him."

"Well he did only fail the first license exam because of an argument, but he seems more willing to use the fire than he used to, so you aren't wrong. I'm also guessing that he was only mad at you for a little." Midoriya nodded. Joseph smiled, but inside he was very nervous, How was he supposed to compete with stuff like this, both of them could easily just smack aside a golem and land a punishing blow, the best Joseph could hope for was not getting knocked out of the ring instantly. "I'm so screwed." He said out loud.

"What happened?" Kajiya turned.

"I have to compete with combat prowess like that? Even if those two aren't participating, your iron beats my clay, and Denchi will dry it out so much that it will crack."

"You are also part of a support class." Midoriya cut in

"And I won't get much funding if the golems topple like dominos." Joseph replied.

"And you won't get any funding if you don't have faith in your own products." A person who seemed to love karate chopping the air added. "Even if they don't win, you are just showing what you can do, people who did not win last year still got internships."

"I already know where my internship is. All the way back home, in my dad's workshop." Joseph replied.

"Let's take our minds off combat for a little. We got one day left before classes, what do you all want to do? I would like to get advice from you two since we are dormmates as well." Keniya asked Midoriya and Iida.

"Have to practice for that." Joseph motioned to the now deactivated tv. He stood and excused himself. "YOu should hit the gym."

Leaving Joseph in his room, Keniya walked around campus with Midoriya and Iida, both showing him what he already knew from the map, but he didn't want to start trouble or seem ungrateful so he took a second tour of the academy grounds with the second years. He would have loved more confidence, but years of not being taken seriously because of his short stature led him to remain very quiet unless spoken to. Even with Joseph, who had a bond with, he was still not as loud as he was with his family.

They stopped at a large area where people were congregating to see a new student stringing up a tiny 2nd year with purple balls in his hair. Keniya said as Denchi turned and walked towards the crowd, muttering about the damn pervert as she made it a point to start wearing shorts. "Oh? Hey Keny."

"K-Keny."

"Names too long, shortened it."

"I like my real name."

"Keniya then." Denchi replied with a shrug, "So what brings you here, I was minding my own business when i hear a rustling in the bushes. I go check it out and see that little pervert staring at every girl walking by. So I told a professor where he will be and am now going back to my dorm."

After a scolding by Iida, which was falling on deaf ears, Denchi invited herself to tag along, as she really wasn't paying attention to the map. She knew where the dorm, school building, and workout areas were so what else would she need? However, Keniya had a cute face and she wouldn't mind taking a few more peeks at it. They walked into the training ground and were offered to watch the 2nd years fight a mock battle against Ectoplasm's clones. THat catch being: No Quirks. An overreliance on their quirk would spell trouble if there were others that could negate quirks. Iida did not feel too worried, but Deku used his at all times.

Iida was first, you could enter with a use of your quirk, but after the initial entrance you had to shut it off and never use it again. Iida boosted in and tried to end it with a single kick, but all he got was a footful of empty air and a scolding not to just walk in, especially with quirk destroying bullets as a possibility now. Keniya turned and looked at Denchi, who reminded him about Mirio, the member of the big three who lost his quirk while on a mission. Keniya paled, he was already short, without his quirk he would be even more prone to being underestimated. "Don't worry, I doubt we will be fighting villains of that caliber during our first year."

"I thought that too." Midoriya said, "We got attacked so often I thought I had a villain attracting quirk."

"Lovely. Welp, where is the gym for us."

"Right here." Ectoplasm replied. "You are first years so you can use your quirks." Keniya walked slowly up to one of the platforms, producing two metal longswords from his hands, adding additional iron from his diet to make the iron stronger. He went in with an non-pratical flurry of sword swings, Ectoplasms clone dodging each one and countered with a kick that was blocked flawlessly by Keniya, "You...were holding back?" Ectoplasm's clone asked and was pushed back as the swings became slower, but more calculated. Keniya's swings were aiming at places Ectoplasm's legs couldn't reach, while using his other sword to work for parrying the kicks that came his way. Ectoplasm smiled underneath his helmet. This student had potential, but who to send him against when it came time to train? Ectoplasm jumped, landing on a slightly higher area and when Keniya jumped to follow, not realizing he was open until he got a kick aimed that he could just barely block. The force of the impact sent him back to the ground, shaken from the impact but still able to stand. Ectoplasm landed next to him and tapped his back. "Impressive, I look forward to monitoring your progress." Keniya nodded and walked back over to Denchi, who was laughing.

"THat was awesome! You did great."

"I lost."

"A pro acknowledged your progress. YOu have any idea how many students he is training right now. Also, I want to point out that that was the real one."

"How do you know?"

"Because he can make thirty clones at the most, so why make one that was just standing around? YOu got respect from a pro. That short size is a nice distraction. I would never have expected that from you."

Keniya smiled and rubbed his neck. "Thanks. " Keniya's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"Food sounds good. I need food to fuel my quirk too."

"Man, must be nice for Joseph, he just needs clay, he can literally buy ammo at any crafting store." Keniya sighed as he waited in line at the cafeteria.

"He doesn't even need the store he can probably get spares from his dad's shop."

"Speaking of which, I hear they may move over here just to watch Joseph."

"Geez. Don't know if they are doting or monitoring."

"Can I be included in conversations involving my son please?" A man in his mid forties asked. Keniya and Denchi both turned slowly. "And we are here because my son wanted to join a Hero Academy. I am not against it and my wife is banking on this to let him feel more secure about himself. My son will be a great sculpture, once he realizes that he is not me."

"So I have to ask, who is a better sculptor."

"That is dependant on what we are sculpting. If it is just a statue, I am, but if he is something built to do anything else besides look pretty and sit still. He is. I've told him that but he wants to be me, while I want him to be him." The check was given to Keniya and Denchi for an all you can eat and the looked at Joseph Senior. "Table for three please."

"That was delicious." Denchi replied before reaching into her purse and pulling out the antacids. "I hate this quirk so much."

"What is your quirk?" MIdoriya asked, and Keniya jumped as Denchi squaled.

"It's Deku!" It is such an honor to meet you." Denchi was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, "Midoriya-senpai, I'd just like to say I'm a big fan of yours! Ever since I saw you at the sports festival last year, the way you hurt yourself but kept fighting, it was really inspiring! My quirk ends up damaging me a lot when I use it, so I've always doubted I could be a hero the way I was, but when I saw you standing so proud at the arena even though you must have been hurting so bad, I couldn't help but think 'man, this guy is too cool!', and I really wanted to tell you that I'll be a big fan of yours once you debut!" She smiled and Keniya felt his heart get squeezed, but he kept it to himself.

"Thanks. It is great to have a fan."

"Oh and my quirk allows me to use the energy i produce from eating to create heat and enhance my muscles and natural recovery, but I am not immune to the heat I make."

"So you burn yourself."

"But the heightened recovery stops it from lasting too long. Though I'm constantly getting really bad heartburn. I've been able to alter my diet, spicy stuff producing more energy, sugar doesn't do anything much, but I think the temperature of the spices increases the output." Denchi explained. She watched as Deku began furiously writing in a journal. Denchi sighed, knowing he was in the hot seat next. "So do you have any advice for us? Please."

"Just don't be afraid to ask for help, and even if you look up to me, make sure to have your own style. When we were training I felt like I had to emulate All Might, since he trained me, and it caused me to destroy most of my bones. It was only when I started to make my own style that I was able to really grow. I don't mind if you use my style as a base; I would be honored actually, but don't use my style as yours, make your own, it would make me happy to see you get further than I am with a style that mimics mine." Denchi nodded happily. "What is your quirk?"

"Same as hers but instead of producing fire from the food I eat, I can take the iron out of it and use it to make weapons, right now I can coat my arms in metal." He turned one arm into a sword. "And as such I trained in HEMA. European Martial Arts, basically weapons, lots of weapons."

"Cool. Would have been great to be able to make myself armor." Midoriya wrote down the information. "What is the drawback?"

"Iron is a very frail metal, so I have to make up for that by making the weapons thicker. I can reabsorb any metal I still have left, but anything that chips off or goes too far from me can't be reabsorbed."

"That is cool! You can make your own equipment! And all you have to do is eat."

Keniya smiled, two people in one day who took him seriously. He asked for Midoriya's contact number and Denchi eagerly asked for it as well. Midoriya seemed happy but Keniya knew the look of someone who was not quite certain what to do in this situation. Was Denchi the first fan he had? Or was she just really overpowering? "Alright, I'll call you if I figure out anything."


	2. what giant golem, me?

Tomorrow was still a day off and so Joseph went to Powerloader's shop just to drop off what he had known and waited. Powerloader simply said 'she'll be here any second and Joseph bowed out, but was pulled in by Mei, "I made new babies to test."

"I'm still making mine, sorry." Joseph replied and tapped Powerloader.

"Mei, stop kidnapping lap partners, probably why you can't one."

"I only had three babies to test today."

"Two of which involve rockets." Powerloader replied. "Let him go, he's a fellow support student so he won't be purchasing many items from you anyways." Mei reluctantly let Joseph go, Joseph used the time to run, fast, back to the dorm. He didn't mind Mei that much, her inventions were very useful, and those gloves were good for dexterity, but that tendency of hers to just assume everything was hers annoyed him, and he had only known her for a day.

He opened the door and took a spot on the couch, working on various designs for clay based on what he knew. "What is the point of making those if you pound them back into shape." Iida asked

"I make them, and then test them, then put the clay back. If I like the design, I can reuse it. Right now I'm trying to figure out the best functionality that makes it water resistant in case of floods, or any water based villains. Trying a solid all the way through version, then a hollow one."

"But don't they all do the same and just walk?" MIdoriya asked.

"I'm testing how to make it water resistant, and then my quirk will add the programming to it, I plan on making one for treading the water itself, and the other to block it."

"Can't you make a boat for that idea though?" A spiky red-haired kid asked.

"I could." He grabbed another mound of clay and placed it on the paper. In a few seconds he had a tiny boat that could carry two of his golems. He put it in a bowl of water and hit a button on a stopwatch. Every couple minutes he looked at the clay, and around one hour, like all the others, the ship grew hard and stale and fell. "Same time limit. Dang it, disaster relief can last days."

"Still can't you just go somewhere dry and remake it?"

"Yeah but I'm worried what happens if someone is on the boat when the timer goes down."

"Ah, and with the golems it will just harden and they are still at least being carried." THe red head replied. "So you working on making one for every situation?"

"That is what a good support does. I don't think we've met by the way."

"Kirishima. Hero name Red Riot. Quirk: Hardening."

"Joseph Solom, Quirk: Animation." He looked at the now drying boat and used his quirk, it shattered into pieces. "So it really can't be reused until rehydrated."

"Can you do that?"

"Yep." He grabbed the knife he gave goliath the day before and stabbed the clay a few times, put it in a sealed water tight bag, poured in water, and shut it tight. "Should be ready this time tomorrow."

Tomorrow, however was the start of his first school day and Powerloader asked everyone to introduce themselves with their name and their quirk, with a demonstration if possible. THe tiny girl from the first day was first. She was wearing the standard uniform but had a blue beret on her head with short ocean blue hair sticking out from underneath it, She hid her gorgeous blue eyes from sight and fidgeted with a tiny bracelet on her arm, "H-hello, my name is Aoi, and my quirks lets me sing to place my emotions in the target." She bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

"Demonstration!" Someone cheered and Aoi shook her head, face scarlet.

Powerloader ushered her to her seat before continuing with the list of people, each of them giving their names and their quirk a few of them giving a demonstration. Joseph paid minimal attention until he met someone named Ashor, who could summon shadows of people he met. He used this to carry supplies, make rapid reinforcements, and also to cause a distraction. Something was off by the way he acted, but Joseph was more interested that there was another summoner type quirk out there.

Joseph walked up to the front and gave his name, quirk, and made a tiny golem that also bowed before heading back to his seat. He looked next to him at Aoi, who smiled nervously, "H-hello, Joseph. Is clay your limit at the moment?"

"Yeah. Takes a lot out of me to make one."

"Well if one breaks let me know."

"Socializing is good, but please save the talking for after class. Today we are covering the basic job of a support hero. It is not as simple as 'supporting the heroes' as sometimes professional heroes, myself included, have no idea what is going on and we need to adjust, your job as supports is to use your skills, whether with your quirk or without, to make their job as easy as possible. We do not get as much renown, or money, as a combat hero, but what we do get will allow us to live simple, easy lives. Everytime a hero goes into battle with a piece of equipment you make, or with something you developed, you gain money from the patent, as well as some fame. The most well known of these is the end of the year contest where your best inventions are tested for their functionality. Last year, Hatsume Mei developed handcuffs that make anyone weaker, these were handy in the arrest of All for One, as well as Stain and Overhaul, and many others. You will need at least two backers of your products to pass your class, with more obviously being better. For those of you who use your quirks, there will be a different test for it, but it will be much tougher, you will need to get both a teacher here to hire you, as well as a professional Hero to take you on as a sidekick."

"That is going to be tough." Ashor said and Joseph nodded. "My shadows are more of a support/combat mix. I have to be in there before I can show what they do."

"Sports Festival. If you can get to the final part it is a tournament I believe."

"Ah, about that, you will not participating this year. With the surge of enrollees the business department wants to hold the Supports in a separate area so they don't have to sit though the combat exams. But we will be sending video of your projects to all the hero agencies, so your coverage will be great."

"Great so I have to prove that I make good glue?"

"Oh we will have tons of exams about rescue and things like that. Don't get ahead of yourself, at this point in time we are going to be taking an assessment. First, Class Presidents need to be voted in. We need one for the both the girls and the boys."

"I hope it isn't me." She tugged on her beret. "I don't like being in front of people."

 _She's so adorable._ Joseph smiled to himself and the class wrote names on the pieces of paper. Joseph put both of his votes into the box and waited for the results. He just put a random guy's name in there, one with a quirk that allowed him to revert inorganic materials to base parts. All he hoped was that he was not going to be elected.

"For the girls it was unanimous. Aoi, come forward."

"What?" She looked nervous than ashamed. "I thought we wrote our names on them. I voted for myself twice…" Joseph smirked.

Instant kharma. Joseph thought as his name was called for the guys. "It was actually close between him and Ashor Faust."

"I can step down."

"Nope." Powerloader replied. "YOu got voted you take this. It looks good on a resume. Unless you plan on heading home to father."

"Lowblow…" Joseph replied. "Alright, so basically I become party leader?"

"Basically just let them know when the teacher approaches and make sure no one does anything too stupid."

"So if Mei won't do it, don't let them?"

Powerloader snorted, "Be respectful, she is the best student I have ever had."

"Agreed, I still need to repay her for these gloves."

"Oh. don't forget you need to stop by the shop. I may actually be able to hire you as an assistant, it won't count towards the requirement though."

"I'm a Hatsume buffer, aren't I?"

"Catch on quick."

"Here pass these out." Powerloader handed both of them a stack of papers, "it is the class schedule and a list of rules."

The rest of homeroom was them reading the papers and memorizing it, the next class was first aid, led by Recovery Girl, and elder lady who was kind and very gentle in her speech. A few people underestimated her. Joseph could tell by the looks they gave each other. One student actually threw something at her and it was pinned to the wall by a knife. The class jumped when Edgeshot, the ninja hero, folded directly on the desk of the student who threw it. Joseph sighed, as Class President he had to do something. Edgeshot looked at him and stepped aside. "Take him to see Cementoss, have Cementoss talk to him?"

"The literature teacher?" Edgeshot asked.

"Also a hero he would idolize for being able to stand strong in the face of danger, you like that, don't you Ashor?" Joseph replied. "I may not know proper punishment, but a good scolding as a warning ought to do it, especially since it is from someone he respects."

"I see."

Ashor glared at Joseph, who shrugged it off and began taking notes, he was Class President, he was voted in, it was out of his hands, but he had no problem becoming as cold and rigid as his golems. He had a job, and he was going to do it. As much as he hated it, "Thank you, dear." Recovery Girl smiled.

"I made an enemy it seems." Joseph replied.

"It happens in this field." Edgeshot replied, walking back in the room with Ashor.

"That was quick."

"Turns out he likes Cementoss the best, so he apologized."

"I really didn't like how I did that, but more leeway is granted at the beginning of training."

"Cementoss just told me not to let it happen again. Sorry Recovery Girl, I don't know why I even threw that." Ashor admitted.

Recovery Girl simply smiled and nodded to Edgeshot, who vanished. NOw the class was on their best behavior, not knowing when Edgeshot was going to appear. Recovery girl started speaking about muscles and how they get stronger as they are torn from exercise, but can be torn in a way that can damage them if misused, stressing the importance of care when exercising. While she could heal their wounds, the best measures were preventative measures. Recovery Girl continued and Aoi handed a note over to Joseph, who gently scolded her to doing that during class but reading it quickly. It was an apology from Ashor, stating that he honestly did not know why, or even what, he had thrown. Edgeshot snapped his fingers and Joseph handed him the note with no question. Edgeshot walked over to Ashor and whispered to him. Ashor nodded and his body reactions told him that he was only being lightly scolded probably for passing notes, but getting respect points for apologizing.

The bell rang for break and Ashor walked over to Recovery Girl, formally apologizing and then whispered something that had her immediately leave the classroom with Recovery Girl, who grabbed Edgeshot and mentioned something called Trigger. Edgeshot nodded and vanished again. "I wonder if he can float on wind currents doing that."

"Well, what now?" Aoi asked. "I really don't know what a president is supposed to do."

"Just make sure no one causes trouble, if they get loud, that is fine, but as long as the rules are followed and no one is uncomfortable." Joseph replied. "Next class is search and rescue, I'm assuming that is our version of hero training. You worried?"

"A little, I can sing to calm or incite, but that doesn't do anything to the injured, I don't know how to heal. I can only change emotions."

"So do you have the ability to calm?" Joseph asked. Aoi nodded. "And in a search and rescue that is very good, keep everyone calm so that no one panics, but what did you do during the entrance exam?"

"I sang to the robots, calmness lowers blood pressure, causing the brain to function properly, so i sang to the robots but instead of blood pressure Denchi thinks I lowered the energy output."

 _That goes way beyond simple emotions_. Joseph thought to himself. "I think it is a great quirk for a support, can it be transmitted through a speaker, because if so, being able to calm people in an area could save heroes from making major mistakes."

"YOu think so."

"You were supposed to announce that Professor Thirteen was here." Edgeshot replied.

Aoi squeaked and Joseph jumped. "My apologies, but don't we still have ten minutes before class starts, I didn't expect him to be early."

"I teach search and rescue courses, why would I be anything but early?" THirteen replied. "Alright, now that everyone's paying attention, let's go. There won't be much search and rescue here."

"Edgeshot, why are you here? I don't mean that rudely but aren't you a professional hero?"

"I am, and this is my post for now. AFter last school year, each professional hero was given a higher workload, I am a guard as well as a disciplinarian."

"Understood. Still think you should be out there taking preventative measures, but you are the pro not me."

"I would rather be out in the field myself." Edgeshot replied. "But we are still reeling from recent events, and reinforcements are more important right now."

"Logically sound."

Joseph looked at the gym, converted into a makeshift forest with concrete trees. "Is that ten feet you think?" Joseph asked.

"It is, but why is that relevant?"

"I have a ten foot summon that is quite dangerous but in case someone ambushes I don't want to take out the gym."

"Alright everyone, there are three people in this forest in need of help, find them, rescue them, and get them out of there."

"Should we expect people attacking us there?" Ashor asked and Thirteen nodded.

"Always expect the unexpected. Especially in this situation."

"Too simple…" Ashor muttered and Joseph nodded, summoning a golem with a large tower shield in each hand. "Oh that is handy."

"Don't you do the same thing?"

"With my shadow, and there is only one." Ashor's shadow stood, but it had claws and looked like it was built only to kill.

"Begin."

Ashor, Aoi, and Joseph ran into the concrete jungle looking for the first person available. Ashor flinched and turned side to side, then rubbed his own side. "I felt a brief poke, like someone hit me with a dart or something."

"We need to ignore it and find this people."

A heavenly voice echoed around them and the two turned to Aoi singing, with her eyes closed, she suddenly pointed to the left. Her song had no words, just her voice,but both wanted to stay near her and listen. She stopped and they snapped back to reality and ran towards where she pointed. On the ground was a old man laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Joseph looked at Ashor, who kept his eyes on the surroundings while Joseph lay down and checked the man for wounds. Gently asking him simple questions like his name, where he lived and what day it was to find if there was any brain trauma, then checking his arms and legs for injuries and, finding none, helped him to his feet. He said he could walk but had no idea how to get out of the forest."

"We aren't alone. They aren't doing anything but it isn't one of us."

"Stay close sir." Joseph stated and looked for Aoi, who was gently whistling to herself. Joseph did not feel different, but the old man seemed to be in a better mood.

"Incoming!" Ashor asked, his shadow pinning someone to the ground and growling ferraly. Ashor's eyes were icy cold as he looked at the fake villain and smiled, "Please don't impede our progress, if you continue to do so I can dissect you here to see what is wrong with your brain, but I am all out of anesthesia so it may sting a bit."

"Chill on the edge there." Joseph replied.

"Anyone who impedes the progress of someone else will not be missed." Ashor handcuffed the person, but handcuffed the fake villains left arm to the villains right foot. He then dragged the villain by his shirt towards the exit.

"THe young man seems angry." The victim replied.

"I remember now. Your family is scientists."

"And we love seeing humanity progress, but most of us don't have a quirk that will work as a hero, the family quirk is the ability to resist poisons and toxins. I was the first to manifest a quirk that could be used in combat so we agreed I should enroll."

"Okay, I know this seem a tad bit hypocritical in my case, but your quirk should be in combat."

"Nah the quirk is so I can work in the field, with a hero license, I will then learn medicine and become a field medic for the heros."

"Then shouldn't you let him live in hopes that he progresses to the point where he will not have to be a villain. He was calm and rational about the fight, maybe the military could use him."

"Perhaps." Ashor looked at the villain. "Are those terms acceptable to you?"

Joseph walked out with the first victim and the villain, who admitted that he thought he was going to die. There was no hesitation in the eyes, Ashor had been looking for where to start the incision, not whether he would make one. Ashor apologized and Thirteen waved it off as Edgeshot folded from Ashor's side. "Is that enough for you, sir?"

"It is enough to pass for today, but there are still hesitant people." Edgeshot replied. "I'll be staying with you longer."

"Uh...did we miss something?"

"Two more victims?"

"This is fine, full marks for getting them out. How did they do there?"

"Aoi located it by using her quirk to attract nearby people, causing the first victim to make noise. She pointed that way, the team moved together, when they reached them Joseph singnaled Ashor to keep a watch on the surroundings while he checked the victim for injuries. The ambush was sprung as soon as their backs were turned and Ashor restrained the villain, in a rather violent fashion, but no serious injuries."

"Interesting handcuff job." Thirteen worked on taking the handcuffs off. "What grade would you give them?"

"Near full marks, the violence unnerved the victim, it is important to keep them calm as well."

"My apologies, I have to split my mind to control this shadow, I try to keep the darker parts on my side."

"I see. Seems control is the issue. Well done today at least."

"So does Edgeshot just live inside of you as well?" Joseph asked seriously. "Because everytime he has shown up so far, it has been in regards to you."

"Yeah...you ever heard the story about the rebellion in heaven? How the angels lost a third of their brothers and sisters?" Aoi and Joseph nodded. "It happened to the Faust Family as well. Only the side that wanted to aid the heroes was the one third. THere are now only six of us left, and we are splitting a small one room studio about a mile away. UA was kind enough to let us work in a pharmacy after testing that everything we made was simple medicine. They let me take the test once they found the nature of my quirk and they have me under monitoring because of what happened to my family."

"That isn't fair. It wasn't you."

"I requested it. I'm just glad they gave me Edgeshot."

"I'm also going to ask, is the shadow quirk the reason your tongue is black?" Joseph asked and Thirteen hurriedly shushed him. "What?"

"Don't mention it the tongue."

"Okay…"

"You are excused, this was expected to take longer. Well done."

"If it was well done I wouldn't have snapped." Ashor nodded.

Next class was quirk combat, led by Eraserhead, who was there to make sure nothing bad happened. Ashor looked incredibly nervous, more than Aoi did in front of the class. It was close to hyperventilating. Aoi began humming and Ashor slowly calmed down. He thanked her and she smiled. This was a test to see if they could use their quirk in a combat situation. Aoi was first, she hated her name she muttered as she walked up and looked at the empty stage. She paled when Edgeshot appeared. She wouldn't be able to see him so she wouldn't know where to broadcast the sound. The Match began and Edgeshot was at her throat in an instant. She winced and Edgeshot sighed. "Zero." He replied and Aoi slowly walked away from the stage. "Do not be afraid in a combat situation. If your songs work like they did in the jungle as soon as you sang I should have stopped."

"Too sudden, I froze." Aoi replied, slumping to the ground.

Joseph waited his turn, apparently a lot of the supports were good combatants as well. It seem him and his two friends were the only ones who did not have any combat background at all. When Ashors turn came around, he walked up, muttering about vengeance. Joseph looked at Aizawa and pointed to Ashor, motioning from his eye to Ashor. Aizawa nodded and noticed that as Edgeshot vanished, Ashor grabbed him out of the air and threw him back. His Shadow reared forward and hissed at Edgeshot before lashing out as Ashor charged in as well. Edgeshot dodged, folded himself and Ashor slumped forward, landing hard on the ground.

"The Shadow is still active." Aizawa replied, staring at Ashor. "And it won't shut down. Anyone who can help do so." Joseph sent a shield golem, commanding it to stop the shadow, but the Shadow was able to stop its movements with its claws. Ashor slowly moved to look at Joseph, ever core of his being being used to show Joseph the tears in his eyes. He looked at Aizawa. "You got something send it."

"I can't control it, I can only give suggestions."

"Clay is easy to fix."

Joseph swore to himself and did the one thing he never wanted to do. "Goliath, I need your help."


	3. How do i normal?

Aizawa had seen some intimidating things in his time, but this ten foot golem of clay seemed to be designed for only one thing, taking life, it had blades on its arms, legs, and even down its spine, and the hands were massive each one was the size of one of the students. What made it worse was when it grabbed the defensive golem and squished it into the shape of a club and glared. "I warned you. It can think on its own and doesn't care what gets in the way."

The shadow growled and Goliath slammed the shadow into the ground with the clay club, then swung again and again, its face turning into a grotesque smile each time the shadow got back up, meaning it had the right to hit it again. Aizawa told Joseph to stop and Joseph once again told him that the golem was uncontrollable. He tried many things, until the shadow stopped moving, Goliath was going to attack it, and it would delight in it as well. Joseph yelled at it to stop when professional heroes arrived and the shadow retreated, but then Goliath had acknowledged the shadow as a target, and Ashor was part of the shadow. He swung and Edgeshot tackled Ashor out of the way. Joseph reached for his clay before realizing that he was out. He couldn't summon another golem to try and stop goliath. It had no circuits like the robots so it couldn't be calmed by Aoi's songs. It was a butcher, and that was all, Joseph did not know why this was the only one that never listened to him, the others he could tell to stop mid assignment and they would stagger. Was goliath too big, it was only a few feet taller. Why did it never listen, why did it have to bring so much pain? What part of Joseph was Goliath? Did he have destructive thoughts like this inside his head?

"It stopped." Aizawa said and Joseph looked at GOliath which looked back. Joseph told goliath to deactivate and Goliath, for once, listened. It made a strange sound as it crumbled away, like it was trying to speak, it came out more as a guttural puff of air. "What was that?"

"My first golem. This is the first time it stopped before something died." Joseph replied. "I'm not summoning it without professional heroes around."

"Please don't summon it without us around." Edgeshot replied as he dug kunai and deactivated explosive powder out of it. "I don't think it is uncontrollable, it seemed to slow down near the end, the last blow he did was weak enough to stop the shadow and then he stared at it. What was going on?"

"Miniature panic. I was wondering why it never listened, why it always berserked, and what part of me did I put in it?"

"Huh, I don't see a link in them, besides fear, but you were afraid when you first invoked it. For now, don't summon that, if Goliath is your only option, try running. I don't want that terrorizing a neighborhood." Aizawa replied and Joseph nodded.

"Ow…" Ashor stood. "What happened?"

"You relapsed. We need to talk." Edgeshot replied. "Joseph, you are next

"Um...I don't have anymore clay." Joseph replied. "I have to rehydrate this."

"I think we can consider that a combat test." Aizawa waved him off. "Excused, but you will be retaking this at a later date." Joseph nodded.

"Actually, I think Goliath beat down Rampage was good enough." Edgeshot told Aizawa.

"Rampage?" Joseph asked Edgeshot.

"HIs body has spurts of violent behavior, we are working on it. That shadow is getting weaker, later it should be in a manageable state."

All three of them Joseph, Ashor, and Aoi, would have taken a zero for class, two for not controlling their quirk, and Aoi for wilting under pressure, but it was the first class of the year and this was an assessment. Ashor vanished after that class, not even showing up for lunch, Aoi was worried but cheered up a little when Denchi sat next to her and hugged her. "My support, go get your own."

"Fine!" Keniya grabbed Joseph, "This one is mine."

"Mine can sing."

"Keniya's will kill both of you." Joseph growled, "I'm not in the mood. Got elected Class President, wasn't allowed to turn it down, had to summon Goliath, a student is missing, and I still have shop and P.E to take care of before Powerloader makes me a plaything for his other assistant."

"Wait, we missed seeing Goliath? Dang it." Kenchi sighed, "It sounded so epic."

"I don't like Goliath." Joseph replied. "I had no choice but to summon it."

"But it seems like something you did was enough to stop it."

"This time, but I have no idea what it is, the last time I summoned it, three people were hospitalized when he stepped on them trying to get my balloon from a tree, and it stepped on them again on the way back. Two of the people are in a wheelchair, and the other one had to get his legs amputated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It reminds me of the burn for my quirk."

"Probably only other people get hurt, not me." Joseph replied.

"Is Joseph Solom here?" Principal Nezu asked and Joseph stood. "Come with me."

Joseph put the rest of his hamburger in his mouth and followed Nezu to the Medical wing. "We have a problem and we want to know if you can call your mother. Someone has been dousing the snacks in Faust's room in poison and we want to know if she come treat him."

"YOu have her number."

"But she says she can't leave for anything short of a family emergency."

"Just tell her Goliath had to be summoned, she'll get here quick." Joseph sighed, "I'm 15 mom."

"WHy so reluctant to call her? If I may ask, is there problems at home?"

"No. I'll call." Joseph took out his phone. "Mom, need a favor for a friend, someone who had to face Goliath in class, he is alive, but unconscious and his tongue is black, so I'm not sure what is going on there."

"Trigger, stay away from whoever that is. I'll be there soon." The phone clicked from his mother's side.

"WHat is Trigger? And Why was I advised to keep my distance."

"Trigger is an illegal drug that the Faust Family water supply had be spiked with. Most of his family went insane, a few of them joined with VIllain groups, many others are in a special prison."

"And this is the reason Edgeshot is always nearby, because of the Trigger dosage?"

"Yes, It is stuck in his bloodstream and his body won't metabolize it, so he has spurts of relapses where the Trigger will take hold. It is the reason he wanted to be a support. Your father says you like to think of preventative measures. We want to give everyone a chance to be a hero, but with this, I don't think there is anything we can do, people could be killed in class."

"And we can't have Edgeshot here at all times."

"Precisely."

"YOu don't have any proHero with experience in dealing with Triggers."

"Taking a ProHero here would take one off the streets."

"So you'd rather have coffins?" Joseph asked. "I use clay, the best I can do is make a cage golem, but then I would have to be around at all times. Even though we share classes, I don't think that is logical because that puts a damper on my training. I will definitely try to think of something, since it is my job as a support, but I don't know if I can do anything about this. He just sliced through my first golem, and Goliath took hits too."

"We of course aren't expecting you to do this on your own. And we have Mei's handcuffs for now, but those make a scene."

"Wait you said the problem was there was too much for his body to metabolize, right?" Joseph asked and Nezu nodded. Joseph grabbed his phone and called his mom. "Yes I know you are driving, bring the Metabolizers, it is pooling in his system. Okay bye."

"What did she say?"

"If she gets pulled over I'm grounded." Joseph replied. "Also she carries a first aid kit, so I could have waited and grabbed it from the car when she got here. I work with both of my parents back home. Both parents need a keen understanding of the body for their work, I need it as well so I can make my golems better, the more I know about the human body, the better shape my golems will be."

"Thanks for this, but why did your mother turn us down, we wanted to help a student."

"If you told her he was stable that makes him low priority, she is a surgeon, she deals with cases that are way more severe."

"But when you told her."

"I gave her the symptoms of a drug, this Trigger thing, I think is what mother has been trying to fight."

"Wait...your mother is Mary Solom, right? I didn't know she had experience with Trigger victims?"

"Well yeah, but also she doesn't like talking about it either, because she has a flawless record, in everything but treating Trigger. Since it boosts your quirk, many antibodies acknowledge it as something healthy and won't attack it. YOu have to have a very active immune system to make it attack Trigger, the kind that makes people immune to most diseases. I mean like Nomu level regeneration."

"That is impossible in humans."

"Then how did the Nomu's get it?" Joseph asked. "Can I either get a hall pass or someone to tell Powerloader I didn't ditch on my first day?"

"Yeah, I'll take you." Nezu replied. "Does your father have anything helpful like your mother's experience with Trigger."

"I am not sure it is helpful, but he knows every use of building materials, but with Cementoss here I don't think it will be used, most of his knowledge is for art."

"Go get to class." Nezu replied. "If Powerloader marks you tardy let him know that I okayed it."

Joseph tore through the halls to get to class and slid in just as Powerloader walked in. "YOu know I can give you leeway on a third seconds."

"Yes, but will my mother who is coming in here?" Joseph sat down.

"Now let's head to shop." Powerloader replied and Joseph facepalmed as the class laughed. "You weren't really expecting shop class to be conducted in a normal classroom, were you?" Powerloader asked. "Or were you focused on attendance."

"The latter, sir." Joseph stood.

"At least you were thinking logically."

They heard and explosion and got down, except for Joseph, who looked at his phone and waited. "What are you doing?" Aoi asked. Joseph held up a finger and hit the talk button as soon as the phone went off.

"Let me guess, forgot to add the resistors to 247?" Joseph asked and POwerloader looked like he wanted to quit his job. "What lab did you use? Welp, pick a casket."

"She isn't." Powerloader said nervously.

"She is in your lab." Joseph replied.

"That girl…everyone, down the hall all the way to the double doors, first one on the right. Do not get sidetracked."

"This school is hectic." Aoi asked

"I think just Mei is."

"Who is Mei?"

"A genius inventor, and that should tell you about her mental state."

"Like davinci mailing his ear to his girlfriend."

"Not that bad, but good comparison." Joseph replied.

THe class reached the shop, but no one knew what to do. Joseph looked around and handed out a list of rules he found on the desk, as well as gear they needed to get. SInce the money would have gone to the school anyways, the gear was free but they needed to get it picked out. Even if they wished to be a support or a sidekick, all of them had to make inventions or at least equipment for a pro hero of their choice. If they had their own inventions they wanted to make, they would have to do it when Powerloader was present. A few students wanted to get started but Joseph suggested waiting until a teacher could arrive because any injury or mistake would be difficult to fix, and Joseph worked with clay so the worse he ever got was stiff muscles from overworking.

Aoi found books stacked on another table and handed those out while Joseph read the paper out to the class. "This is freaking boring, I want to make something." A person who was twirling a steel beam replied. He was at least smart enough to be in a wide open part of the lab. Joseph admitted it was the same but doing this now meant when Powerloader came in they get to work instead of having to wait for him twice. The book was about safety in the shop. By the time Powerloader came in, shop partners were paired up and everyone was working on either reading or deciding what they wanted to build.

"Put that Beam back, it is for construction later."

"Yes, sir." The person who had been baton twirling it for the past ten minutes put it down. "I look forward to this class the most."

"Wait, I remember you. I dug you out of the rubble of the hideout raid."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I can lift heavy things but there is a limit of course."

"So many rescue ready quirks this year."

"And then there is Faust, who has that epic looking shadow."

"And Joseph's goliath was badass. He gave no shits."

"About class…" Powerloader warned, I see you got your partners, each of you find a bench and work on the design schematic in the desk. It is a simple snap together model, but I want to see how well your teams work together. Also, don't forget that when the Combat Courses are doing combat, we will be doing our own event. You have a month."

After class Joseph offered to walk Aoi back to the dorm, which she agreed on timidly. As the two walked Joseph looked at their syllabus and wondered why P.E had been edited out. THey needed exercise, right? Or was the Quirk Combat to become their exercise? He would have to ask. He walked Aoi to the dorm and then excused himself. As tired as he was, he had a promise to keep. He ran back to the shops, checking each one until he found the one with Mei. "Sorry, I'm late, walking a friend back to her dorm."

"No problem. Powerloader told me I can't make anything combustible anymore."

"How about a baby that can help me carry clay?" Joseph asked and Mei turned, once again getting way too close to his face. "And some sort of armor that is fashionable for a singer." He added as he leaned back. "YOu really like getting close to people?"

"I'm excited, plus I need to get a good look at their eyes to make sure they aren't just saying that."

"I need a easy way to carry and disperse my clay and Aoi, a friend from my class needs something to protect her in a combat situation. AND WILL YOU PLEASE BACK UP?" He pushed her gently away. "Sorry." He removed his hand from her chest.

"That will cost you."

"I'm already planning on testing your babies. I may adopt more than just these." He wiggled his gloved hands. "I like these by the way."

"And my boots?"

"I haven't walked on a wet surface yet so I haven't tested them, but they are at least comfortable." Ashor replied.

"I can mop the floor and you can test them."

"At least put a wet floor sign out in case someone comes in."

"Thank you! I may keep you."

"Actually I may take Powerloader up on his offer to become an assistant."

"Really?" Mei got in face again and Ashor pushed her forehead with a finger.

"Yes, but remember I have my own babies to make." Ashor replied.

"Oh right. Sorry, Well what are you doing?"

"Well this was to test inventions, how many do you have?"

"Just one, but I can't get the movements right. I want you test it, but…"

"Well, here." He summoned a golem, "Have this test it."

"YOu would let me use one of your babies?" Mei smiled and hugged Joseph.

"You are letting me use two of yours so it is only fair." Joseph replied. "If it break let me know."

Powerloader walked in to a large trash bin full of dried, chipped clay, and Joseph tiredly making golems that were sent to one of Mei's inventions. Each one got twisted in half, though after nearly three hours of failures, One of the golems walked a little after being let out before crumbling. "I am so glad you can rehydrate clay."

"Speaking of which. I talked to your mother, your father is bring you more clay tomorrow."

"I'm 15 freaking years old. I can get my own supplies."

"You have a supply line that reaches to Egypt, don't neglect it." Powerloader scolded. "Free supplies cut down on costs so your finances can go to other things."

"Understood."

"Besides, you would be getting it free from us anyways since it is quirk related." Powerloader replied. "Do you really think Mei paid for all that out of pocket."

"But isn't her quirk sight related?"

"Yes but her job involves building."

"Understood. I want to see what I am like without their money."

"And you will. Parents aren't allowed to influence our teaching. Notice that Endeavor was not walking around campus telling us how to teach his son?"

"I see. Also, about the funding for quirks. Is that covered with equipment?"

"Yes why?"

"While Hatsume is tweaking that robot. I was wondering if you had lightweight armor that could amplify a voice, kind of like Present Mics outfit. It is for AOi, that way if someone gets close her scream will counteract it."

"Usually we only make equipment for those asking for it. Aoi would have to be the one to ask for it." Powerloader replied. "Unless you draw up the schematics for it and we can pass it off as a test for Present Mic." Powerloader added.

"Not familiar with how sound works, so what will need, I can do research later."

"First, Hatsume needs a new golem."

"Oh my gosh." Joseph made another golem, he was covered in sweat from putting his own stamina into the clay. He only had a few more of them in him before he would have tobe carried out. He watch the suit spin from side to side, as well as the golem make it walk, and the she let it out and the golem slowly walked away, it's legs were slightly chipped but it was due to constant rapid movement. "Let me try it now." Joseph replied. "What does this do? Or at least supposed to do."

"I'm making it for All Might. He seems upset that he can't be out in the field so I'm making him a power suit for defense. Once I get the movements down to a safe level. I'll make it lighter and we can see how he likes it." Hatsume smiled. "Making something for All Might, even if he is retired, will definitely get me noticed."

"Afterwards make me more gloves. I'm giving this to my mom to pass to my dad."

"Oh? You are having him advertise my babies."

"Such a kind, helpful baby needs to be shown to the world."

"How the hell do you do that?" Powerloader asked as Mei began to work on the robot. "I have to threaten her to get her to calm down, but you can speak to her like it is normal."

"Well baby equals invention, the number is basically their place in the age, so higher number means younger, and kind and helpful means it doesn't hurt and does its job well."

"You are a Rosetta Stone." Powerloader replied. "I'm taking you in as an assistant. Instead of P.E. I will be giving you physical exercise."

"Why you? NO offense?"

"Because P.E. for a support is what it would be for a General Ed, just a little more intense. For you, I want to make sure you are in good health so that you can work longer."

"But...that won't?"

"No it won't." Powerloader cut him off, "I can do that well. I am allowed three assistants anyways, so I could add another down the road. Here, fill this out."

"I haven't even made a single golem for myself yet…"

"Also, I suggest color coding the golems so you have less to think about."

By the time Joseph got back to the dorm, he had no option but to head to his room. NO improvements had been done to his golems, yet he learned a lot. Now he had to go to the shop twice a day. Or more accurately, he would stay in the shop after his second to last class. He would probably be there for a long time, meaning less social interaction. Was it really so amazing to be able to talk to someone eccentric? People came into his family house all the time making weird requests like it was normal to want a pudgy face but a muscular body. Or a Chimera for a children's zoo.

"Normal people are strange." Joseph said to himself as he shut his eyes, hoping tomorrow would have some semblance of normality.


	4. How to tame a shadow

Joseph woke up to cheering the hall and staggered outside. He was about to yell, until he saw a massive amount of pizza boxes and probably the entire dorm heading to a large room. "I don't know why but party!" Kirishima yelled.

"Hey!"

The congregation stopped, "How is this a party with only the guys, get the girls in on this."

"Oh my gosh, he's right, Deku, Iida, you have rapport with them."

"I got a better idea." Joseph called Aoi. "Hey, the boys got a lot of food, and we wondered if you wanted some."

"Weird, we were given a bunch of drinks and chips."

"Someone wants us to bond."

"Wha-! But but, we just met."

"I meant the dorm." Joseph replied.

"Oh? Oh...okay, I'll let them know, hold it outside?"

"Outside guys, apparently." Joseph replied.

"There is also a note addressed for you."

Outside in a large open area everyone sat on the grass and eat together. Joseph saw the writing on it and knew both who wrote it, and what it was for. It was his dad, and he wanted Joseph to 'break bread' with his allies. He opened the letter and hurriedly hid all the yen. Why the hell did he pack over a hundred thousand yen into an envelope, get a card like a normal person. He put the money in his pocket and read the card. "To my only son, I'm proud of you for choosing your own path instead of mine. THough I do not have any other children in my life, I guarantee that there will not be another one like you. Teachers have already told me that you are taking your duties, even the ones you don't want seriously. Just be careful, because with UA at your side you have a target on your back." Joseph nodded.

"Any hero has a target on his back." Ashor replied from behind him and Joseph jumped. "Sorry." Ashor laughed. "Just got released, apparently the little poke was someone firing a dart at me. The surprised triggered the...well Trigger in me."

"Yo! Shady!" A loud voice asked and Ashor paled more than when he was taking combat. "Come here!" Ashor was pulled back and the Shadow popped out.

The shadow roared and the girl with a green and red mohawk punched the shadow in the face and did not let up until it retreated. "Oh my gosh you come with a free punching bag! Bring it out again!" She smiled and one of her 'hairs' fell out. They were actually leaves and they matched the season. She had Emerald eyes that almost dared you to challenge her.

"Did she just punch a shadow?" Aoi asked, having seen it but still not able to believe it.

"I'm not at all surprised." Ashor replied. "You went with Denchi right, Aoi? She got me past it."

"Didn't know you could fight, I thought you were just really analytical." The girl replied, reaching for the food, but Joseph pulled it away.

"YOu can have pizza and soda after you introduce yourself."

"Oh, my bad. My name is Matsumono Ayaka,just call me Ayaka. I can control plants and can box as well."

"Oh how blessed. Another plant type quirk."

"Miss Ibara!" Ayaka cheered and hugged Ibara, who seemed shocked for a second. "You were awesome in the sports festival!"

"Sadly I did not achieve victory."

"Who cares, you showed everyone that strength isn't the only way to win, a strong will, immovable defense, and all of this while still looking beautiful."

"Thank you. I only wished to secure victory for class 1-B."

"Hell, I'm starting to respect Ibara and I have no idea what they are talking about." Joseph replied without looking at the source of this voice.

"Basically old fashioned arena with one on one duels to show students what they can do to professional heroes, you do good, you get profession heroes eyeing you for future jobs and possibly an internship."

Joseph turned around to see a girl in a green robe with green hair that managed to be elegantly done when it was literally vines. "She's pretty." Ibara curtsied.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"No need for that. I am Joseph, please call me as such. If may call you simply Ibara."

"I would be honored."

"Wow it is like a knight with a lady."

"I always find it best to speak as you are spoken to, or more polite if they are rude off the bat." Joseph replied. "So plant hair, and Ayaka apparently grows them as well." He gently poked a flower that was growing on her shoulder, it felt like a real flower, "cool."

"Thanks!" Ayaka said. "Oh no you don't." She grabbed Ashor. "We are training. And you are using that shadow until you like it."

"Food first."

"Food first, after that we are training, so you get ten minutes after your second slice."

"Do you have any bread?" Ibara asked and Joseph grabbed one more of the bread that had been brought with the pizza before handing the other pieces to her and indicating the dip he had for them. She refused kindly and Joseph was only worried that an arranged would happen if his parents ever heard about her.

"Thank you kindly for this."

"Thank my father, he unofficially just adopted everyone who eats, drinks, or sits in this group." Joseph replied. "Though I would have prefered some fruit." Joseph mused aloud.

"May I?" Ibara asked and Joseph nodded.

"I am not sitting with these people!" A voice said and Ibara sighed.

"Then don't, take a few slices and go somewhere else, this is for everyone, and if you are someone you are entitled to some too." Joseph replied.

"Thank you." He took a box and sat off to the side.

"My apologies for that."

"NOt your fault in even a marginal sense. I don't know why he doesn't want to eat with us but we lose nothing by letting him eat that way, and it stops a situation from escalating."

"How mature of you."

"I'm surprised you are a second year yet so humble. It is impressive."

"Right? She is the best!" Akaya said. "Ten minutes, lets go. I am going to beat that shadow until it becomes too scared to act out."

"I mentioned I had a hard time controlling it. She wants to beat it into submission"

"No matter how much it bothers you now, I would savor moments like this." Joseph replied with a sad look in his eyes and a sadder tone in his voice. "Friends can vanish forever in the blink of an eye."

The group was silenced. "There is a story there." A person with a burnt left eye but otherwise normal skin pressed him for information but Joseph simply raised his hand.

"For another time." Joseph replied.

"This is tied into Goliath, isn't it?" Aoi asked and Joseph clenched both fists but took a big bite out of a slice of pizza. "What happened? I want to help if I can."

"Honestly, I was able to get it stop, if i could just remember what happened the first time i summoned him I could figure out what he is. Each golem I make has a function, from the beginning that was my goal. So that means GOliath did too."

"How does that work?" Midoriya asked, "Like what was the order you give your defense one."

"Initially first time i summoned it I told him to stop a house from collapsing, because of that, I can summon him and he will stop any falling object, but I can tell him to do other things like stop the robots from moving. Oh I never showed you the Offensive golem. Hmm...He attacks if i don't give him a command instantly."

Joseph tapped his sides, pulling out a block of clay. It grew to six feet with a sword modeled onto its back and a large spike where its left hand should have been. "Can you cut these boxes up?" Joseph asked and the golem drew his sword and within a few seconds, the boxes were cut into triangles much like the pizza inside had been, it bowed and then crumbled. "Still need to work on the energy conservation…" Joseph made a note to himself.

"Life from simple clay? Amazing?" Ibara replied. "And it listens so well."

"Yeah, the human sized ones do. My Animation Quirk is a blending of my father's Sculpture quirk, which makes him form natural materials into any form he desires, and my mother's life transference, which allows her to put a bit of her life into the patient to help their recovery, the blended into the ability to put life force into my sculptures."

"Was your marriage a quirk marriage?"

"No, completely normal marriage."

"He means did they marry to make the quirks mesh."

"No. it was a completely normal marriage." Joseph repeated, "What type of Dr. Frankenstein crap is that? Meshing DNA together just to make something strong."

"The way my siblings and I were born." Todoroki replied and Joseph froze.

"Sorry." Joseph replied.

"NO need, I understand the feelings, my sister actually said the same thing."

"Did I just hear a proper literature reference made?" A man approached who looked like a walking block of cement.

"Morning, Professor Cementoss." A few of the students chimed.

"Yes, morning, now did I hear a Dr. Frankenstein reference?"

"Yeah, though it seems I tried to digest my foot in the process."

"It happens. So many students outside on a day like this, it is rather refreshing."

"So is the soda." Joseph handed him one, "Feel free to join us, unless we are running out of food."

"Wait...don't we have P.E and then quirk practice today?" Midoriya asked and class 2-A groaned.

"Classes are cancelled, hence the reason it is 10:00 and no one has come get you all." Cemetoss stated plainly. "What was it in relation to?"

"Concept I never heard of called Quirk marriage, where you take one person with a quirk, force a marriage onto them with someone with a different quirk in an attempt to mix the quirks together. Reminded me of Dr. Frankenstein picking things he wanted for his monster. No offense Todoroki." Todoroki nodded.

"Ah, right. I forgot you were in a very traditional area. Quirk marriages are banned over there."

"Wish they would have taught me or at least let me watch vids from here."

"The video ban is a rule from our government. Our Heroes will sometimes work as soldiers in times of war."

"We don't have heroes back home. We have police and villains." Joseph replied. "Like the ones that-" Joseph stopped as his head felt like it was going to burst. "Ow! Owowowow!" The pain stopped but Joseph's vision was blurred. "Why does it do that when I try to remember the first time I summoned Goliath."

"That giant one that beat my shadow." Ashor walked back with a limp, "please tell me you have more comfort food."

"Oily chips okay with you." Denchi tossed an unopened bag. Denchi noticed Joseph's glare and scooted away from Keniya, her face red.

"You two are getting close."

"Battle respect."

"We had one class."

"Instead of P.E. there are quirk and non quirk battles, done in both periods. And the fights the first week are the worst for new students." Cementoss replied as he took a seat. He grabbed a slice of garlic bread and Joseph pushed the dip tray over. Cementoss nodded his thanks. "Now, you didn't get to see last years sport's festival, and they don't let us record the Provisional license Exam, what else would you like to know?"

"Well it would be unfair but I want to know what you expect us supports to do when some of us won't be inventing items. I have my golems and I am going for versatility over equipment."

"Not what I heard from Powerloader. He claims that you use your golems to Test Mei Hatsume's invention and you are helping her inventions be ready for real world work."

"It is either them or me." Joseph admitted. "And she paid me with these gloves that have miniature tools in them. Also have a pair of non slip boots from her, so I don't mind having her test my golems, as I learn structural weaknesses everytime one breaks."

"Well the staff thank you."

"So do we." Iida added, explaining the time he was sent into the ceiling because he wanted a cooling system on his legs. Midoriya and Uraka told similar stories, as well as many others.

"I don't get it. Combat heroes needs supports right?" Cementoss and the second years nodded, "Supports need to make equipment and support combat heroes." Nods again. "Rarely ever is a prototype made without a few problems. Tests are made to discover these problems, live tests are made when simulations do not reveal anything anymore." Each sentence ended with a pause and nods, "yet the other support, who would be spending their time wisely working on his own support style, is the only one willing to step into these things?" Midoriya, Uraka, and Iida began explaining the problem. Joseph took a deep breath, Ashor suddenly moving to the side. "All of you shut up. Now. She wants to make these to help heroes, and you want them to work perfectly the first time, everytime. Do you know anything that works perfectly the first time it was ever made? Did you know how to use your engine the way you did after a year of practice?" Iida stopped and shook his head. "Did any second year have their Special move squared away walking in?" The crowd changed. "Cementoss, Are you still working on improving your quirk, even though you are both a pro and a teacher?" Cementoss nodded with a smile. "Yet everyone expects Mei to have everything done perfectly the first time with no live tests. And this is logical?"

Class 2A lowered their heads and Cementoss stifled a laugh. He decided to jump in, "Now now, the reason teams and partners were added this year was to stop the disconnect between both classes and classrooms. I was going to make the announcement later, but there will be pop quizzes in the form of crossover tests, people who are second years maybe helping 1st years, working with third years, or different 2nd years, and supports will be doing the same. The first one involves making a team of five or more, with one second year, one first year, and a support. At least one of each must be made, afterwards we will submit it to the faculty and if they like it we try to find a professional hero to view your composition."

"Keniya, Denchi, Aoi, Faust, Akaya." Joseph replied, "I know most of them, no offense Akaya," Akaya waved it off, "and each one of them syncs with someone else."

"How do I sync with Akaya?"

"She can stop the thing you are most afraid of and did it without any provocation?" Joseph replied.

"Uh...stop!" Denchi cross her arms in an X shape. "Too fast, way too fast. Why do you jump at these things?"

"Because time is as fickle as anything else, so my goal is to use it as soon as I can, before it decides to leave."

"YOu don't have to decide now, the first month should have no surprises."

"Wish our year was like that." A person with spiky blond hair grumbled, and the red headed kid from earlier laughed.

"So much happened." Midoriya agreed.

"Most of it you caused." The blond threw a soda bottle and Midoriya ducked. It smacked Ashor, and his shadow roared out just to be beaten down by Akaya with one hand holding a slice of pizza.

"And you can do that everytime?"

"I'm eating with my other hand, yes I think i got it covered."

"Alright, I want Akaya in here."

"Also every combat student needs a support backing them. YOu can have the same support as someone else." Cementos replied and class 2A began talking with 1A and 1H. "Now that it is an assignment you socialize with other classes."

"Um…" Aoi timidly pulled on Joseph shirt and Joseph wanted to hug her she was so adorable. "I don't know anyone but Denchi. Eek!" She shrieked as Denchi grabbed her and hugged her

"This is my loli support." Denchi smiled and hugged Aoi

"I'm not a loli." Aoi shrieked. Denchi shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Didn't know you trained under Mic." Denchi replied, she shook her head again.

"Yep, I'm making that speaker." Joseph muttered. "So who want mes to be theirs?"

"We already have worked together, so I'm in on this."

After hearing Keniya's response, 1-H was swarmed by people that had partnered with them during the Entrance Exam. Akaya hugged Faust, who squirmed, the shadow grew and Akaya glared at it, the Shadow hissed and retracted. "You just tamed Faust. Mephistopheles would love to talk to you."

"How come you don't know quirk marriages but you know Goethe's Faust?"

"Because books are easier than explaining why people genetically engineer people."

"Why is that true?" SHoto replied and a blackhaired girl pat him on the back.

"Deku? Do you need a support?" Denchi asked, eager to work with her hero who had encouraged her.

"Miss Ibara! Can you join us please?"

"I need a support who does not wish ill will. Thank you for this opportunity." Ibara replied.

"What the hell is she? That amount of humility doesn't even exist in the stories I was told as a kid. And they were from the Bible and from Knights of the Round Table."

"Ibara has the most humility out of anyone. It is almost a second quirk, but it makes her alias of Maria more accurate." Cementoss replied.

"Thank you for your kind words." Ibara folded her hands together.

"I feel like angels are about to descend." Faust replied.

"Not good for you." Ayaka joked and the group laughed.

"Well well, it seems Powerloader was right." Cementoss smiled. "There may be a miniature gravity well in 1-H this year." Cementoss stood. And shook hands with the first made team. "I look forward to teaching you all down the road."

"I don't know how I feel about being compared to a large space mass." Joseph replied.

"Stop eating so much Pizza." Ayaka joked.

"Never!" Joseph took a big bite of two pieces he stacked on top of each other. "Oh yummy."

"But the problem is while each of us syncs with our support, the partners don't know what the others can do."

"How quickly can we get a spot in the Gym?" Akaya asked.

Next month, the new teams met in Gamma Gym, Powerloader, Eraserhead, and Gunhead, a professional hero, waited for them to get ready. All of them but 'Maria' in their P.E. uniforms. Ibara had on a green dress with piece of cloth around her neck that Joseph tried to put a name to and knew his dad would grill him for days on it if he asked.

"You know, I think Joseph is the only one here without a 2nd year he idolizes."

"Yeah, who is your idol, what encouraged you to become a hero?"

"Um. it isn't that good of a story, both of my parents are great people, but they are super protective and so I never really got to run around outside that much. The lunch we had with pizza chips and soda, was bought by my dad, and he sent me 100,000 yen in a card."

"What the hell?"

"They mean well, and they want to make sure I have the best I can have, I get that, but I wanted to do something that they didn't teach me, so I can learn what I am capable of without mommy and daddy there to protect me, and with the quirk that allowed me to make customized movable clay golems, I decided to become one of the heroes in my books. They support me fully, and I am grateful that they are okay with this."

"And you are amazed by Ibara's humility. You have a family people would kill for and you speak as though it is normal." Faust replied. "I'm jealous."

"Sorry." Joseph replied.

Faust waved it off. "I didn't mean anything bad."

"So what are we doing here? Because we have shuffled teammates and fought against and with each other."

"Just sit off to the side, not everyone is done like you were."

"Oh right, about fighting." He looked at Ibara. "How sturdy are those vines?"

"Only as strong as the amount of sunlight and water I put on them."

"So a shower and sit outside and you are ready for combat."

"It is quite a blessing." Ibara smiled.

"Actually, I do have something you all but Miss Ibara have forgotten." Powerloader handed Joseph a pamphlet. "None of you have turned in your hero costumes. Get to work on them, at least get something simple out for now and we can make changes later."

"Alright."

"Hmm," Keniya thought, "whatever we pick for a costume will play some part in our hero name as well."

"It will?" Aoi asked.

"Every hero has a theme, like I plan on going the combat gentleman, even signed up for fencing lessons during break." Keniya replied.

"Okay."

"I don't know what to make for mine." Aoi replied.

"Time to test something." Joseph replied. He made a tiny golem, did not even bother animating it. "This may sound weird, scream at it Aoi."

Aoi looked confused but took a deep breath and screamed at the golem, when she stopped, Joseph turned the golem. The clay had been pushed back to where it looked like it had been set inside a windtunnel. "Every heard of a banshee?" Joseph asked and Akaya and Denchi seemed really psyched about something. "First off, let me explain." Joseph went into a basic story about the Celtic water spirits and, despite how they were portrayed, not all Banshees were killers. A lot were kind beautiful singers who sang for those who dying and, while that was obviously dark, these type of banshees sang to help ease pain, something that Aoi had done on multiple occasions. Aoi thought about it, and then agreed, as long as she didn't have to look like she was skeletal or had a sunken face. "I'll write something up."

"Can't draw it."

"I'm a terrible artist?"

"HOW?" the team asked, and even Powerloader looked over at him when he said that.

"Because I don't use a pencil or pen to make the golems, and all my notes are written down?" Joseph replied. "If you want stereotypical art, you have the wrong family. Father can't see colors, he trusts that the color his helpers hand him are the one he asked for."

Joseph was the last one to make a costume design. He went with a multicolored robe with different colored pouches that matched the color of the fabric. "I'm going to color code me clay, make each one the best clay for the assignment."

"What are you going to use for Goliath?" Aoi asked and Joseph angrily sighed.

"Please stop bringing that up." Joseph replied.

"Sorry." Aoi replied. "Just I understand not liking your quirk. Mine is me forcing emotions onto people. And now I found a new way for my quirk to hurt people, but you just told me that like a banshee it is up to me what I use the sound for. It made me happy to know I didn't have to be afraid of my quirk. I want you to feel the same way."

"I wish I knew what caused it to stop from killing Ashor."


	5. Chapter 5

Costumes arrived a few days later, each labelled 'First copy'. Each person walked to try their outfits on. Ayaka was done and yelled, "We should leave at the same time just for dramatic flair."

"Must everything you do be so over the top?"

"Better than Isolating and being literally afraid of my own shadow." Ayaka fired back.

"A little calmness won't hurt anyone, this shadow will."

"Get a room!" Denchi yelled.

"I have one, using it to change right now." Ayaka replied.

When they left Keniya looked at his outfit, he looked like he was about to carry a hot towel and tea for the young master. He had a gray collared vest fully buttoned up on top of an all white shirt with long sleeves that was tucked neatly into white gloves. HIs pants were dark gray and fit both snug but not too tight as to restrain movement, he even did a few squats. "Excuse me, Sebastian, might have some tea to go with my cake."

"Of course, young lady, as soon as you can survive eating one without a bottle of antacids." Keniya replied and Denchi playfully pouted. "So what do you think?"

"It makes you look like you should be yelling at housemaids to get back to work and stop gossiping. But for what you wanted to portray yourself as, a gentlemanly swordfighter, it fits. They want a hero name too."

"GOing with Arsenal, as I carry the equipment with me."

"A butler outfit but named Arsenal."

"Class 2A has a kid who calls himself grape juice. This is practically normal."

"True." Denchi replied and did a twirl in her one piece dress. It had a flame motif and glistened as she channeled her quirk. "Fire proof!" She gave a thumbs up in response to the unanswered question. "Hero name Heartburn."

They looked at Faust, who looked like his body was covered in a shadowy aura, he had a white mask with a crooked smile on it. "They do good work. I look evil, but only looks. Hero Name:Johann. This is Mephisto." The shadow showed up and Joseph noticed something major in it. The shadow was calm and even bowed to Aoi, who waved. "I feel so stupid. I strove for balance between violence and intellect but then forgot to balance the emotions. This is not some demon that wants to kill things, and it wasn't the Trigger causing it to go berserk. Thank you for your protection all these years, old man." The room looked at Faust, who smiled. "My grandfather was a great scientist, he did a lot of great work in the medical field but gave the credit to whatever assistant could recreate first. He did not want fame, or even his name in the books, all he wanted was to know that what he did allowed to world to progress. He ended up working himself to death staying in the lab trying to figure out a way to counteract the negative effects of Trigger while allowing it to still enhance it. He never did finish out a way to do it, and they found him dead at his desk, last thing he wrote was 'drugs are not needed to progress humanity' and had destroyed everything he had about enhancing Trigger in any way.

"My family however, had the ingenious idea to try to complete the experimentation, and so everyone took trigger, became immune to all harmful substances, but the problem was it messed with our brains and Trigger became a side note, something to do when we were bored, instead they wanted to progress humanity by force. And we needed materials. So we sided with someone I'm sure even Joseph knows. All for One and the Nomus. Those of us who refused to take Trigger were kicked out of the main house and were forced to move to a tiny one room studio. I'm hoping to be a hero to prove that even someone with a dark path can be a hero. It may encourage others to change their path." Ayaka walked up to him and he looked at her than blushed. "Um, couldn't afford a full outfit?" He stammered, though his eyes were clearly looking at her skin but low cut leotard that looked like it was made of leaves, but was actually just well cut to maintain the appearance. Faust continued staring as Ayaka posed, not caring at all. Mephisto slapped Ashor in the back of the head. "I mean it is nice, and really draws you in."

"I'm hoping so. I based it off an Alraune. If they underestimate me I will consume them."

"Shoot, Ashor looks like he wants to be consumed." Joseph asked. Ashor turned red and glared at Joseph.

"What is with the rainbow robe?"

"It is a coat, and it is based on the Coat of Many colors, I admit to using family money on this when I asked them to do this." He grabbed one of the colors and pulled out a piece of clay from underneath it. "Each Clay is color coded based on what I desire it to do, Red for offense, Blue for defense, green for Goliath, I may be overly dramatic but I am considering calling him 'Guardian of Avalon' once I figure out how to get control of him."

"I wonder if it is like Mephish. Mefish...Ashor's shadow." Aoi corrected. "Maybe it has a purpose and as long as you don't let it do that purpose it is uncontrollable." She straightened her dress. "I know you don't like how violent it is, but I don't think it dislikes you."

"I'll work on it once I find a way to stop him." Joseph replied. "Also, despite the reference to the Coat of Many colors. I'm thinking of going with just my first name, as it fits with this coat."

"Simple and to the point. Good." The group agreed. They looked at Aoi, who had a silver dress and instead of her trademark Beret she had a veil that made her hair look red. "You got a good banshee look."

"They added this, but I don't know why." She let out her quirk and her hair turned pale silver, once she stopped it turned red.

"Oh someone couldn't decide on silver or red so they compromised. You still going with the name Banshee?"

"Uh huh." Aoi nodded. "How do I look?"

"You look great."

"Stunning."

"I didn't know you could improve on perfection." The room turned to Joseph. "What?"

"That was smooth as hell." Faust replied.

"Well want to see what the teachers think?"

"Oh crap! Class, Eraserhead, Summer Festival." Alraune, Arsenal and Heartburn ran out the room, "These costumes are amazing."

"Powerloader still hasn't told us what we are doing." Faust looked at Joseph and Aoi, who shrugged. "I guess just simply class."

Powerloader had everyone sit down in their hero costumes. "Not bad, today we pick hero names, and due to a rather unusual situation, we can attend as spectators but will not be doing any participation in the Summer Festival."

"But I made so many cool weapons I want to check out."

"I have two new golems." Joseph raised his hand.

"And my shadow has new focus." The shadow swirled around Faust before vanishing again.

"HOld on, I didn't say we were not getting any notice. WHile they are handing out awards, we are doing interviews. Support for heroes, in both senses of the word, are really low so a few of us agreed to hold interviews and select people there. YOu can have two entries, and we have three days before we have to get there. Joseph, a few heroes already have their eyes on you but they want to see Goliath. If you can get control of it in that time, you are bound to get half way to passing your first year."

"Um...my inventions don't work." Aoi replied. "They were all to amplify my voice like Mics so that voice and sound amplifying quirks could be more use. As well as used by quirkless forces, but they all popped after a few uses."

"You have three days, and pitching a concept will work."

"Want help on that?" Joseph asked and Aoi shook her head.

"Thank you, but I don't want to have to rely on you for everything."

"Alright, offer is valid indefinitely."

"Thanks." Aoi looked down.

Joseph sighed, he thought to himself how badly he wanted to help her, but it would be wrong to just force his way in. Joseph had only know her for a little over a month, but he liked her, she was kind, purehearted, and didn't want to hurt anyone to the point where she did not know she had a soundbased weapon.

"Ah yes, Faust, your UV lighting you gave Ms Akaya, from class 1A is drawing the Attention of Kamui Woods, he wants you to make the largest one you can in three days, don't worry about carrying it, we will work that out." Faust nodded.

Joseph was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't realize the class was empty but him, Powerloader, and Aoi, who was talking to the professor for help. 'I don't care what it takes, I will protect her. I want to help her."

"I want to be safe!" A tiny voice yelled and Joseph jumped.

"You okay Joseph?" Powerloader asked.

"No one heard that?" Joseph asked and Aoi shook her head. "I must be tired."

"Go rest if you are that tired, you have been working tirelessly on your extraction and Forest Fire Golems." Joseph stood and walked to his dorm, stopping only when Aoi grabbed his hand.

"Are you really okay?"

"I could have sworn I heard someone ask to be saved, like a tiny kid, but no one that age would be here." Joseph replied. "And my headache is coming back."

"We should go to Recovery Girl, just to be safe." Aoi asked.

Joseph was ordered to take the rest of the day off and rest, but everytime he shut his eyes, he heard the sound of someone running, while begging to be save, praying to whenever would listen that they would protect him. Joseph had no idea who was running, or what they were running from, just that it was scared voice. An image flickered in his mind too fast to get a glimpse, but enough that he knew it had been there. Another one as the sound of a door shutting and someone, presumably the kid, hiding in a cramped area. Please, help me, I know you aren't real, but please, no one else is here. I just want them to go away." Than the sound of splintering wood and screams of those who knew they were dead. Then it was quiet, but the fear was still there. He lay in a heavy sweat, he didn't remember anything like that, but it felt so real he was questioning his memories. His quirk had awakened when he made a tiny horse gallop across his desk at the age of 7.

He knew one person who never forgot anything. "Dad? When did my quirk manifest?"

"At age seven, remember the little toy horse you made and you showed us that it could gallop alone."

"It didn't manifest while I was hiding from someone?"

"What? No, no, of course not. YOur pet horse was the first thing you even animated, and we were so proud that you were able to use both quirks like that."

"Dad, if that horse wasn't my first animation, would you tell me?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "No I would not." He admitted plainly.

"Dad, I summoned Goliath the first time at the park when the dog was chasing me, right?"

"Y-yes." His father replied.

"Then why are you so afraid of it, all it did was yell, and even then you said mom yelled louder."

"I heard that!" A voice in the background added.

"HI mom."

"Hi Joseph."

"Mom, did I ever hurt someone with goliath?"

"No one that didn't deserve it." She replied and the call hung up suddenly. Joseph went back to his bed, shut his eyes, and the images flashed through again.

Joseph woke up with a large amount of vines in the main community area of the dorm. HE walked out to see Ibara with her hair hanging out the window as she snoozed, he tapped her shoulder and she slowly stirred. "Training was rather difficult. I managed to be victorious but…" she showed her now incredibly short hair."

"Ah." Joseph walked into his room and came out with two bottles of water. "Special water my mother discovered, it works on the tomato vines in her garden but I'm not sure what yours resemble."

"Oh thank you. Are you feeling better?" She poured it on the roots of her hair.

"Nerves, and yes, I feel great." He smiled, "Sorry to worry you. I need to get to class. What are you doing while the first years are working on the Sports Festival?"

"Continuing my internship with Kamui Woods. Since we have similar quirks and even how to regenerate them is similar, he has been training me, I am gracious for everything he has done."

"Oh wow, working with a Pro hero must be exciting." Joseph replied. Joseph looked up Kamui on his phone. Wood quirk, unknown what his face looks like, seems to be doing well. "We did not get much news about Japan's heroes. They didn't want people jumping into harms way, so the only prohero I know of is our literature teacher, Cementoss that has a similar quirk than me, though Kamui is also earth based, I suppose."

"He will be one of the ones interviewing the supports. He said he was glad he would be able to watch the fights this year. Last year he had to watch from outside to make sure no one broke in. This hero he gets to watch. He's looking for a team, and unusual for him, he wants a rather large one, at least ten, but none of the other pro heroes know why."

"I'm certain he has a reason, from what I'm reading he sounds like he doesn't do many crazy things."

"I asked him about it and all he said was that he was looking for people who have trouble with control."

"That is my _entire_ circle of friends." Joseph noted. "Actually I think Ashor is getting control."

"I want to tell you what he is looking for, but he requested I did not, I am sorry." Ibara replied and pulled her hair in. She pressed the ends of it. "That water works well, thank you."

"Thanks those were my last two I'll have to see if there is anymore."

"You gave me your last two?" Ibara smiled. "How kind."

"I saw no reason not to." Joseph replied. "Now I just need to figure out what to do for the Support side. They are interested specifically in Goliath, but I don't want to release it in the middle of the school festival. Everyone who has seen me summon it knows how it can be."

"YOu'll get it eventually."

"But will I get it before the Festival?"

"I don't know if you know this, but not having an internship is not going to reflect poorly on you. Besides all you have to do is summon Goliath. I'm sure Powerloader told you."

"YOu haven't fought it. It knows how to use weapons, I honestly think it knows what I knows."

"Kamui already has seen your clay and his plants can break it in case something goes wrong." Ibara stood. "You'll make it."

Powerloader watched Joseph walk into the lab, even Mei noticed a conflict inside. "Powerloader sensei? I still don't know how his baby's move on their own. I even used that scanner you made."

"It only sense quirk activation, when I talked to his parents, they said that since it is stamina he adds to them, it doesn't show it."

"There, that should do it." Joseph replied, "Can you help me with the forging?" He asked and handed a fivefoot claymore schematic to Powerloader.

"What is this for?"

"Goliath needs a weapon."

"I'm not outfitting that with a metal weapon." Powerloader replied. "You can't control it yet, right?"

"Work in progress, I should have it ready by the sports festival."

"I'm really sticking my neck out for you." Powerloader replied as he scanned the schematics and sent it to be designed, stating it was a rush job. "Where are you going?" Powerloader asked.

"It is Saturday, going to go work on...something."

-day of the sports tournament-

"Alright!" Present Mic screamed into the Loudspeaker. "Let the tournament begin!"

"Yet we don't get to watch it at all." Joseph replied. "How am I supposed to know what and how to support him when I can't even see how he fights, the best I can do is make a bunch of golems and hope I don't miss his blind spot."

"Aoi Midori" A proctor yelled and Aoi nervously stood.

"Don't forget, you can't protect others if you panic. We are here for you." Joseph smiled and Faust raised his fist.

"Thank you, Joseph." Aoi smiled as she walked into the room.

"I said nice things too." Faust sighed. "Aoi totally likes you." He nudged Joseph.

"What about you and Ayaka?"

"She thinks I need to bulk up, and wants me to learn to fight."

"And for what you want to do, you probably should, and with that outfit, fisticuffs is your best bet. It is free training and she is top of the combat class."

"I can't deny the strength, but she is so pushy. I wish she would give me a little leeway."

"She gave you a lot of leeway just two days ago."

"Two days ago she was beating me to a pulp."

Joseph sighed, "I may not be psychic, but I think combat is all she is really confident in, and she wants you to do it too. Trust me, you know she wanted to be called Ivy as her Hero name."

"WHat changed it."

"'If Faust is a monster, I'm going to be too.'" Joseph replied. "She changed her entire persona so that you wouldn't be alone. I don't think that was just to bulk you up." Ashor turned to Joseph. "She likes you, the severity of it I am not certain of." Aoi walked out of the room and sat next to Joseph. "How did it go?" She leaned over onto him.

Aoi let out a weez, "So nervous."

"Joseph." Kamui Woods himself came in.

Joseph walked in and noticed the room was standard 8 ft talls but was much wider. He smiled. "Shortcut. Goliath, people want to meet you." The golem started to form, but when it hit the ceiling it started to lean over, eventually showing up laying on its side. "Goliath meet assorted people." Goliath nodded. "Kamui, you wanted to meet Goliath."

"It seems controlled, but is also eyeing everything."

"It is nerves." He replied.

"What does goliath have to be worried about."

"I want an internship, so I am nervous, therefore so is he."

"He feels what you feel?"

"Yes, and that is why I couldn't control it. I was afraid, and since I was afraid, so was he, but he is significantly bigger, and so instead of my flight reflex, he had a fight."

Kamui jumped over the table and was going to land in front of Joseph, but Goliath snagged him out of the air and sat him down in front of him, pointing down at the carpet, essentially telling Kamui to sit down. Kamui sat Joseph took a breath and motioned Kamui to approach. Kamui jumped over Goliath, who was a few feet thick. "Oh, I can use that."

"Use what?" Kamui asked and looked at GOliath.

"Imagine police or anyone who has a ranged weapon hiding behind Goliath."

"I see. That will help." Kamui noticed.

"Show the weapon." Out of its chest, Goliath pulled out the five foot sword, lifted it in the air and then placed it back in. "Goliath is the golem that I used to be afraid of for its violence, but as you can tell with Kamui, the nature wasn't violent. It was made when I was a small child, and so fear for me triggered a desire for someone to protect me. At the time, I didn't know what that entailed so Goliah just made them go away however it knew how. Sadly that involved serious injury."

"What of these other golems? Though Goliath is definitely enough."

"No he isn't, he is good for combat, I have this one. Shield." Goliath, still laying down, lay on his back so that the interviewers could clearly see the golem with hardened clay. "This is used to protect innocent people in a one person basis. As you can see, I can have two golems out and they do not have to match. Now you said you do not need to see Goliath anymore." Goliath, unlike normal, did not crumble, but instead turned back into clay. The defense golem, plus a golem Joseph called Cleaner, was there and they pushed clay goliath into a block and moved it to Joseph. "Cleaner her is made from a slightly sturdier clay, and he will be used for moving things out of the way, as well as cleaning up after battles and disaster sites." After showing off his fireproof golem and his waterresitant golem, he was excused but assured that he would be getting offers. Joseph walked out of the room and sat next to Aoi. "Oh I did good on the interview but wow that was nerve-wracking."

ONce Ashor was done, they ran to the stands just in time to see Denchi and Keniya face off against each other. Denchi smiled, downing a few ghost peppers while Keniya produced a simple rapier. He had a slight advantage, both in the fact that his quirk did not hurt him and the fact that he a weapon, but Denchi had enhanced strength and regeneration. It would be who could hurt the other the most. Keniya had formal training with HEMA professionals, and had also gotten a fencing instructor. Denchi on the other hand, had been training in combat by Ayaka, so her punches would hurt.

The match began and Denchi slowly approached, rapier vertically in front of his face. Keniya on the other hand, changed in with her fist. "Feint." Ashor replied. "She did that to me so many times I had to get Meph to block my left side."

"Meph?"

"Apparently Mephistopheles is too complicated."

"Well I can understand that, if I didn't read the book so much I would never have known how to sound it out either."

Exactly like Ashor said, it was a feint and Keniya took the hit, A small piece of metal flaking off his skin. Iron that was the color of his skin. The Combat courses had advanced quickly. He thrust the rapier and moved the hilt up, taking Denchi by surprise and hitting her in the chin. Denchi's fire encompassed her and she began to rain more punches than could be blocked by a rapier. Keniya was pushed back and suddenly Present Mic raised his hand. "Keniya is out of the ring." Keniya turned and saw his foot had left the stage. He lowered his head and Denchi shook his hand.

After the final match, which was won by Ayaka, they went to get the results. "Well we all passed and everyone buy myself was given instant offers, meaning they want you to, and want it now." Ashor said and pointed to supports with passing grades, people in green were being offered internships. All three of their names were in green so they went to the Internship board and, as he said, Joseph was being offered an internship with Cementoss, and Aoi was being offered an internship with Present Mic.

Sadly, combat classes were not being listed on the board so Ayaka, Denchi, and Keniya were unaware of how they did. Ayaka figured that, since she won, she would probably be getting multiple offers, but she also wanted everyone else to at least get an offer as well, especially since they had all trained so hard. They got back on the bus and headed back to school. In the next few days, anyone without a internship had the option to get additional training. THose who had no internship or additional training were not penalized. "Well we at least get that." Ashor replied, "And I don't know why Kamui wants me so badly, I figured he would be hunting a fellow plant user."

"That feint was cheap." Keniya looked at Denchi, who glared back at it him.

"You smacked me in the face with the hilt."

"You sucker punched me." Keniya replied back and Ayaka smacked both of them.

"You both cheap shoted the other now shush. And when did you two start getting so close anyways? You sit in separate corners of the class, what you thought because your supports were close you had to be." Ayaka growled.

"A-A-Ayaka. It isn't like that." Aoi stammered.

"It isn't? I thought we were close." Joseph replied and Aoi squeaked, turning even redder. "I mean we spend the majority of our freetime together, and you leaned on me after the internship, and I did the same so I thought.."

"I-I was just n-nervous and tired."

"I know." Joseph replied. "Not that I mind though." Aoi looked at everyone laughing and pounded on Joseph's shoulder in a childish fashion. He hugged her. "They may have been jokin, but...I wouldn't mind if we were close like that." Aoi turned red and looked on the verge of overheating.

The six friends met in the dorm a week later, each with a piece of paper. The supports knew where they were going. Ayaka was super excited and clinging to Faust, who looked like he wanted to vanish and never return. However, Keniya and Denchi seemed worried about their internship. Denchi was going with Gunhead, learning better forms of Close Quarters Combat, and Keniya was completely confused why someone with HEMA training was going with Edgeshot, the ninja hero. All of them, however were nervous as each paper said that they would not be in training for long, the internships were tougher this year, live combat was going to happen, with the final part being real world, meaning catching actual villains, people who were not holding back. Ayaka was stoked, she had Ibara and Faust with her, training under Kamui. Ashor was with Cementoss, and Aoi would be training with Eraserhead in vocalization. Most were eager, but the last part worried Joseph, he still wasn't sure what he could do in combat with only two golems at a time, but hopefully Cementoss had that covered.

"Well," Joseph said as Cementoss approached. "See you on the other side."

 **EARLY WARNING: ONE MONTH TIME SKIP**


	6. back to school

**1 month after sports festival ended and internships started**

Joseph walked into the area they had designated to meet up with his friends. He couldn't see any of them until he saw a tiny blue beret bouncing amidst the sea of people in the park.

"Joseph!" Aoi jumped and waved, Joseph squinted, it looked like Aoi, he walked up to her. "I missed you." She smiled.

"You seem less timid then before." Joseph smiled. "It is nice."

"Thank you, I was on Present Mics radio show every day. It was nerve-wracking, even if it was just the two of us in a booth, every caller felt like they were right next to me. Have you heard from any of the others?" Aoi asked and Joseph shook his head. "Same, hope they are okay."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"Hi!" Denchi jumped out from behind the bench, scaring Aoi and causing Joseph to summon a golem out of instinct. Denchi looked at the golem, then to Joseph, then back. Joseph blushed and unsummoned the golem, this time the clay was able to be reused and put back into a block. "Oh?"

"I know so many different types of clay and earthy materials, found a way to get past it fast drying, still has an hour long timeframe before the quirk goes off, but at least as long as I recover the golem I can get the clay back. So costs are down."

"So do you have to even carry clay on you?"

"It helps. I mean it takes longer to pull from the ground, and for cement it takes ages. Where is your other half?"

"Limping his way over here." She pointed to the street, where Keniya was slowly staggering to them. "Apparently Edgeshot put him through the wringer a few times, than beat him like a throw rug."

"I made it, only got knocked out three times. Apparently that is a feat for his training." Keniya cheered, even his voice sounded injured. "What is worse is that since he has a job at the school I'm training with him more." Keniya replied. "I get a day off and I just want to rest."

"Yeah, you didn't even say hi yet."

"Hi, Joseph. How was your internship?"

"Working at a construction site, using their materials to build golems, while learning about how to properly use my quirk from Cementoss. Aoi here was an idol."

"Oh right!" Denchi hugged Aoi. "I heard you on the radio, you have such a cute radio voice."

"Can't...breathe." Aoi squirmed.

"She isn't a teddy bear." Keniya replied, laying on the grass.

"Welp time to go get lunch, let's go." Joseph replied.

"But...grass is comfy."

"Alright, I'll just make sure Edgeshot does extra training with you so you have more stamina."

"I will murder you and all you love." Keniya whimpered.

"Would have been better without the weeze at the end." Joseph joked and Keniya only moaned. Denchi smiled and grabbed a tree branch before going to Keniya's legs and poking it with a stick.

"You still alive?" Keniya asked.

"Why must you torment me? Can't we just lay here?"

"Okay." Denchi laid on the grass next to Keniya. "My internship was simple, just a lot of physical training, Gunhead has this weird way of being stern but your bestfriend at the same time."

"So we just waiting on Ashor and Akaya, right?" Joseph replied.

"Will you stop that?" Keniya yelled, grabbing the stick and throwing it away. He got poked from the other side and turned to see a golem armed with the discard stick. "Really?"

"I'm helping." Joseph smiled. They stayed in the park for a few minutes, Joseph having kids ask him to make more golems, eventually Joseph opened his phone and called Ashor, then told everyone it was time to go. "Ayaka's in the hospital, a villain got her good and she hasn't woken up yet." Even still sore Keniya bolted upright, "Which Hospital?"

"U.A's, she's not in danger of death, but apparently she's been there for almost a week." Joseph replied.

"Where is Ayaka and Ashor?"

"Sleeping and unless you plan to do it permanently, remain silent." Edgeshot replied, standing watch by the door. "Both are resting. Ayaka has a deep cut on her lip and a few shallow ones on her torso, but she is fine. Ashor on the other hand has multiple broken bones and bruises, and is the one that hasn't woken up yet. And no, you can't speak to Ayaka."

"So what can we do? YOu taught me how to adapt to a situation, so do I adapt by just leaving, because Recovery Girl doesn't let us sit in here unless we are the injured."

"Then if there is nothing you can do, what does it mean?"

"I am not thinking the right way." Keniya replied, "Fine, if we can't help them here, let's make sure everything is ready for when they are. Do either of you know his favorite food?"

"Edible stuff. He is probably the simplest of supports." Joseph replied, "As long as he knows what he is actually eating."

"You want anything? I think they have-"

"No you cannot see my face." Edgeshot replied and Keniya snapped his fingers. Edgeshot's eyes showed that he was smiling. "I'll take a drink, and a straw." He replied, "And I know for a fact they are not out."

"You play that game too?" Recovery girl asked, handing them all candy. "Only liquids for Ayaka, she has a cut lip, I don't even want to give her anything short of water right now, but she is physically capable of it."

"Okay, we will be back with water."

"I wonder what attacked them. I can't imagine Ayaka getting injured so easily."

"She rushed in despite being told not to, that is why." Kamui Woods approached them, directing them down a hallway away from where they were going, "There is a villain with a powerful quirk that lets him take objects inside of his body and replace his parts with them, he called it Upgrade. He hit her with a buzz saw in the face, but thankfully only cut her lip. He retreated but the problem was we wanted to bring him in about the Nomu in the area, and why he wasn't being harmed by them. A nomu tried to attack Ayaka but Ashor jumped on top of her and took Nomu punches for about five minutes until we could rescue him. He is injured but has woken up constantly and can eat solid foods, so he should be cleared soon."

"We were going to pick up drinks for Edgeshot and Ayaka."

"BOth will take water, simple is better."

"Ugh I hate that line, every answer to every question was the simple one." Keniya sighed.

"Trust me, once you go pro, you will pray for simple." Kamui replied. "And the fact that Edgeshot even offered an internship was unusual enough. So have you gotten him to remove his mask yet?"

"No, did manage to cut his sleeve."

"Not bad for only a month time." Kamui looked at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Now be honest, how many times were you knocked out?"

Keniya thought for a moment. "I think i was conscious maybe half the time I was there."

Denchi looked at Keniya. "What did he do?"

"Punishment for failure was having him use his thousand sheet pierce on me." Keniya replied and looked at Kamui rub his side. "Oh you trained with him too." Kamui and Keniya laughed.

"A friendship formed by hardship, how cute."

"Why do guys talk about being knocked out like it is a good thing?" Aoi asked and everyone shrugged.

They brought back two cases of waters. Keniya gave Edgeshot a straw and a bottle of water and Edgeshot maneuvered the straw to go through the top of his mask. "Ashor is awake, he can be seen. Ayaka has a high fever."

"Why are you just standing there?"

"Because if it gets worse I have to run to get supplies, but right now she is in a dangerous spot, her vitals are normal, but she is unconscious."

"How did a cut to the lip to do this?" Aoi asked, "Was it really deep?"

"It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening."

"But five minutes of bleeding is the problem, isn't it?" Joseph asked and Recovery girl nodded. "Nothing we can do?"

"She will recover with time. I will be here, and with the water we can keep them hydrated. Ashor is clear to leave if he promises to go straight to his room and rest. His teachers have already been informed not to let him in the classrooms for at least two days."

"I want to stay with Ayaka." Ashor replied, his voice normal.

"Never thought I would hear that come out of his mouth." Keniya replied and jumped as the shadow appeared, no longer connect to Ashor.

"Get back here." Ashor growled.

"So, I'm going to do this regardless of how bad of an idea it was." Joseph started as they got him into bed. "Besides the ending, how was the internship?"

"Kamui trained our quirks to see what the limits are. I don't have to have the shadow connected to me, but it does have a limited range. Ayaka can sprout vines and so is now mid ranged, and we went on a few small jobs before a Nomu attack. We were able to beat back the tiny white Nomus but when a villain showed up Ayaka went in to take him out while he wasn't looking but the saw sprouted out of his hand as he whirled and got her in the face. Kamui managed to push him back and he ran off but by that time a Nomu was on her and I could only jump in front of her."

"You probably saved her life." Joseph replied, looking at all of the bruises on his body. "I don't think even Ayaka could handle the blood loss plus the injuries you , plus since she was on her back, her ribs would have been obliterated."

"I couldn't let something like that go." Faust replied. "She changed her life for me, her family called her about her outfit and that she needed something more modest, she fought her family so that I wouldn't be alone, she trained me to fight so I wouldn't be afraid, and she asked Kamui to take me with them. She actually cares for me, and I honestly don't know how to react. I want this more than anything, that is certain, but...I've never been loved before, I wouldn't know how to act."

"Act like you are and I don't think she will care. After all, she cares now, so why change?" Aoi replied. "Besides, we all like you how you are." Aoi smiled, "So you rest, we will go get you food."

"Minifridge," Ashor pointed, "I want my chips."

After they made sure Ashor was alright, the rest of the group moved outside and went back to Recovery Girl, Edgeshot, and Kamui, who was looking like this was all his fault. "Anything else you need before we start making plans?" Joseph asked.

"No, but don't leave the campus, we are trying to find Vendors to come here and sell goods. This may have to become self-sufficient."

"Why not just fortify this and make it a full on base?" Denchi asked.

"With the amount of people targeting us, we are already thinking of making a new position with at least 1 professional hero to every 50 students. But sadly, that put pressure on the public."

"So they want us to get more security without giving us a way to get more security, this is why I live in the mountains." Edgeshot sighed. "Kamui, what did you get from that attack?"

"Time to go." Joseph turned and the doorway was covered in wood.

"We are nipping it in the bud. Since you all were not there, we are letting you know how dangerous these people are before you go pull a Deku." Edgeshot replied.

"Hey Deku got Bakugo out of there so that All Might could fight at his full potential."

"Yes, and put their lives, and many others at risk too, because one misfire and they would have been blasted away. Isn't going off without thinking the reason there is an unconscious girl behind this curtain?" Edgeshot replied and the room froze.

"Dear, that is too much." Recovery Girl replied.

"Is it not true though? I did not get where I am by sugarcoating things. She could have been captured or killed.

Classes started the next day, but only the supports went on as usual. The combat classes were so eager to follow the second years and get to fight some real villains. Powerloader, despite his class being far down the hall, had a near impossible time because the eagerness was catching. The other supports were eagerly thinking of things to make for the heroes to use to get their names out there. The only three people who were not bouncing off the walls were the two Class Presidents, and Ashor, who had a massive depressing aura around him. Powerloader tapped Ashor and pointed at the door, Ashor turned to the door to see Ayaka slowly limp towards him. He stood and she hugged him. "Thank you. I didn't want to wait to say it. That was very cool of you."

"Do you need any items?" Someone asked and Ayaka froze them with just a glare.

"Depends, you want an extra hole to breath out of?"

"Chill Alraune." Joseph replied. "They don't know you have a contract with Ashor." The class sat down. "Wait, that worked?" He whispered to Aoi, who giggled. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I've been sleeping for a week, I don't want to rest anymore." Ayaka replied. "And my classroom is full of idiots, the guy had seven Nomus with him in a tiny area, and they all want to go off and chase him. There were pro heroes who couldn't get anywhere near him and they want to go in there."

"I can understand the zeal, I respect it even," Ashor replied. "But we don't have the skill for it. Everytime I have seen Nomu involved, it took pro heroes to beat them, or Stain flipping out." Ashor added. "The best we could do was restrain one and get us out of there." Ashor shivered. "I can see why there was never a support class hero. Combat is terrifying."

"Isn't your family the cause of this?"

"Yet your brother willingly signed up for the Trigger tests so do I get to blame you for what he does?" Ashor fired and the student stood.

"Nezu's office, both of you. Ayaka I ask that you go back to your class, you said what you wanted to. I have to reign them in as well."

"You could always issue a gag order and not let anyone contact your students, that way if they don't behave no business at all?"

"You are evil."

"I'm Alraune, do you not know what she does."

"I'll make sure to be careful while digging." Powerloader smiled but ushered her out of the class. "Get some rest though, until you are back at 100% Ashor won't be able to focus." Ayaka nodded.

"Professor Powerloader told me what happened." Nezu replied and before Ashor could speak, Nezu asked. "Do you know other people who took that Trigger?"

"Yeah, but it isn't a list I can pull up but if you show me pictures I can pick it up. The only reason I knew Jacob's brother was there is because he blames me for his brother taking it."

"Come here." Nezu handed him a bunch of papers, each with black tongues and Ashor looked at each one, "None of these?" Ashor shook his head. "How about these?"

"These two were there, don't know if they took any, but they did stop by." Ashor tapped two of them. This went on until there was a pile of pictures that were posted and some that were not. "So, not that I want to get in trouble, but are we going to address getting sent here."

"Yeah, you clean your floor of the dorm for the next week. Send the other one in."

Once Ashor left, Nezu began scanning the pictures confirmed. There had been fake pictures of people who had black tongues from different items, mostly black licorice for the sake of making informative videos about Trigger, but Ashor hadn't picked any of them. They would investigate those people and see what they could dig up. While the previous year had some good hero candidates, it seemed this year had good supports, next year maybe they will have a good attack free year. Nezu laughed, no way that would happen.


	7. MyHero Teamup

In order to quell the eagerness to fight these villains, the first years were told that the training this year was going to be either held on campus, or in the same area the pros trained at. The main deciding factor was whether or not the students signed a waiver stating that they would fully listen to the teachers and not go off without permission, under penalty of expulsion. This was not a game, every time villains showed up last, professional heroes and U.A. students were injured, captured, rendered unable to fight anymore, or worse, killed. Now someone with multiple Nomus at his disposal, like Shigaraki had, was walking into town and transporting them somehow, it was too dangerous and they were not going to have a year like last. Sadly, most students signed the waivers but clearly had no intention of not fighting the villains, they hoped that their camp was going to get attacked like the previous year was. THis time they were ready.

While it positively destroyed the school's budget for this year, they had recruit the INternship Employers to also participate and train the students one on one. In a silver lining, them deciding to increase security this far managed to get them good press, and the pro training area had staff on hand as well plus much greater security than a building in the forest. However, it was not going to be fun, physical training was going to be conducted by Proheroes and Quirk training was up to them, those who did not do well enough would not even be allowed to take the license exam.

"Why are you cracking down on us so hard? It wasn't even us who went in." A student from class 1-B shrugged.

"Because last year we had students who thought that they could go off on their own whenever they wanted, the end result was constant problems from the school. So this time we are going to stop this from happening. There are four entrances to the building and there will be two professional heroes at each door, as well heroes scattered around the fields. There are all pro heroes, so if you do not recognize someone, leave get a teacher."

"We are training to-"

"Exactly," Aizawa cut the student off. "YOu are training to be a hero, you are not heroes, we may have to start with an example of what heroes are, because this idea that heroes just go in whenever there is a problem already has a term, Cannon Fodder. While this is morally wrong, Ayaka's actions cause the plan to change, reinforcements were on their way, and her job was to help evacuate, but instead she went into combat in a separate direction. So not only did she charge in, she did not even do her original job. This is not what U.A is about. If you think it is go jump on a landmine and safe us time."

"A little much," Vlad replied as he walked up to the podium, "but still very true. You are in training, you are not ready, and some of you are just barely passing paper tests, let alone physical ones. These Professional heroes we are meeting are to make sure that you don't get hurt by Villains, or senseless bravado. I want the best for my class, as any teacher does, and the best thing right now is to train and get stronger. If you want to fight villains, I suggest you focus on winning, since the strongest of you during the sports festival is the one who is in the medical wing."

The students shuffled nervously and filed into the busses. Ayaka watched sadly as the busses left. She wanted to go. A loud sound made her jump and hide by the bed. "That reaction proves you aren't ready." Recovery girl picked up the cane she dropped. "We weren't having you rest to heal your body. We need to make sure that you are mentally ok. I don't think you are."

"I can assure you that I am not, but I wanted to at least go." Ayaka sighed. "Supports are doing something as well right now, right?"

"Yes, they are all going on a trip as well."

"I stayed." Ashor walked in. "Powerloader and I agreed that I should stay here so that you have someone to talk to. Plus, I don't want to lose you." Ashor said nervously. "I was more scared when you were hurt than when I was losing control of the Shadow." Ashor held out his hand. "Let's go relax, the dorm is completely free besides a few staff that stayed behind, but at least now you can catch up on all the stuff you wanted to watch."

"But I'm going to miss the training camp."

"No you won't." He smiled. "I'm not the only one that stayed behind."

As they walked down the empty halls together, Ashor took a deep breath and grabbed Ayaka's hand. Ayaka smiled and held it, "I have no idea why this is so dang nerve-wracking."

"I don't mind this." Ayaka smiled. "Guys used to hate me for not being feminine enough, and when I was able to actually beat them back I became even less attractive to them. However, I wanted to be strong, I didn't want to be the one left behind while everyone went off to war, my family runs a garden with our quirks. I didn't like sitting there working with plants. I want to be out there, doing something for the world, not just for people who wanted to kill a plant for the sake of romance. My parents thought I would give up once they saw how hard it was, but I wanted it to be difficult, it wouldn't be an achievement if it was easy."

"So this was you wanting to be in the thick of things, or you not wanting to be in the shadows during a fight."

"I didn't want to be the person that sits there and waits for heroes to arrive, because they don't always make it on time. Just between us, I thought of given up many times, and now I faced an actual villain and I realized I don't think two years will be enough training."

"It isn't like you to question yourself."

"Nearly dying will do that. YOu know that the only reason I survived was sheer luck, even Recovery Girl doesn't know why I am alive."

"THen we need to make sure to get you trained up. Don't worry, we are trying to figure out what we can do, for now, you get spoiled." Ashor pushed open the door and everyone cheered and went to hug her. "You can't escape this time. You are going to have fun that doesn't involve punching me."

"But I like punching you."

"I noticed." Ashor smiled. "But try something new."

"Here, punch Aoi." Joseph grabbed Aoi and put her in front of him. "Have fun." Aoi squirmed.

"I'm tired of combat for now." Ayaka smiled. The group seemed down until they noticed her pulling a chair up to the table. "Food, food I want." She smiled. "Everyone, they suggest talking about situations like this, but I don't want to right now."

"Then eat." Keniya replied laddling up rice and Curry. "Spicy or not?"

"Mild, please. My plants won't take kindly to me breathing fire." Ayaka smiled as she eat and watched television programs while relaxing. "Keniya, Denchi, didn't you want to go to the camp?"

"Nah."

"Not worth it."

"Why not?"

"My internship with Edgeshot was not to even teach me combat, it was to tell me to think about my actions. I could learn more from being at the camp, but I want to be a hero not a brute. We are all here for you, Ayaka."

"Yall make it sound like I'm a mess."

"The haircut that says you licked an outlet doesn't help." Denchi teased. She reached to help comb it and Ashor grabbed the comb."

"Mine." He combed her hair as Ayaka fidgeted. "Please tell me people have combed your hair before."

"THey have, but this is new to me. I'm being spoiled and it is rather nice."

"And just think, you get to take Ashor back with you." Joseph teased.

"Oh? A late night snack."

"I got mine." Denchi hugged Keniya who only shook his head with a smile.

"Mine." Joseph grabbed Aoi, who had an extremely red face. Aoi hit his shoulder. "Ow. Alright, I'll behave. So, everything alright now? Time to unwind a little."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm still a little shaken. I don't even want to train right now will get weak if I don't." Ayaka sighed. "I shut my eyes and all I can see is that blade, then the nomu, I was so close to death I had resigned myself to it, but I lived, and now I can't even muster the strength I used to." Ayaka sighed.

After a few more shows, Ayaka reclined, shut her eyes, and Ashor grabbed her hand. She turned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Now Keniya chose lunch, who got dinner?" Joseph recalled as he scrolled through his phone, a strange look on his face.

"I've noticed this, but why do you always look upset when you buy things online?"

"It will sound weird." Joseph warned. "It also makes a poor story."

"Tell me please." Ayaka asked.

"I am limited to this. My Golems aren't getting anyone's interest, and Cementoss can't hire me, so I won't pass this year if I don't get someone to hire me. Because I can't give them these golems because of the time limit, no one wants to buy them because the timer starts the moment they take a solid form."

"Wait, you can fail if no one buys?"

"Yep, we are supports, not heroes, I need to make items people want. And I can't do that because the only thing I know how to make is statues and clay golems. So at best I can do art, and while art is good, I want to do something different, something that doesn't rely on me...well relying on my parents."

"Is it really that bad to be rich?"

"No it is great, I just don't want to use their money, I want to make and use my own."

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with using their money. Can't you figure something out?"

"Later, this is for Ayaka, not for me. Who chooses dinner?"

"Ayaka chose main, I get side, Aoi gets dessert." Keniya replied. "What do you get out of this?" Denchi asked and Joseph turned his phone over.

"20 more points and it is a 50 dollar gift card to a place of my choice." Joseph smiled. "In the meantime, what do you all want to do?"

"I guess we can take a walk or something."

For the first few days, that was all the team did, they just were there when she needed them, gave her space when she wanted it. Ashor was always nearby no matter what. It would have been creepy if it was anyone else, but Ayaka would ask for something and would seemingly ask for Ashor alone. She seemed slightly nervous when anyone else did it. So Ashor was put on monitoring duty of Ayaka, who seemed off into space. The others had no choice but to hope Ashor knew how to help, but until he had ideas, the others were useless. Joseph was in charge of getting supplies, Aoi would sing to help Ayaka relax if she got too panicky, Denchi and Keniya apparently were really good cooks together. As they did all this Joseph realized something, with everyone able to cover each other's backs in this case, he wondered if they would make a good team when they were doing more combat oriented things.

"You are doing the mumble thing again." Aoi tugged on Joseph. "What were you thinking of?"

"Wondering if I had time to go talk to any staff left behind. I may have found a way to make this less likely to happen."

"Anything that can fix her now?" Aoi asked and Joseph shook her head.

"This isn't something you can fix that easily." Joseph replied. Joseph looked through his phone, he had to have at least one teacher's contact information. He smirked at the contact information for Powerloader, contact name 'what did Mei do this time?' He pressed the talk button and moved away.

"You never call me." Powerloader replied. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to do about my grades, but I want to know something, can students requests to be paired with friends whenever possible? Because we are working on helping Ayaka, and I realize that each of us has a skill that covers someone else's deficit."

"And you think that you should be together all the time? I can't sell that to the powers that be. While we do encourage and help foster teamwork, the cross class communication is a radical idea, a lot of students aren't interested in it."

"Okay so that doesn't answer my question. Possible. Yes or no. If you want make us a pet project, we have three combat class students who are friends with three support class students. You want to encourage teamwork, if U.A was 'U'nified, don't you think there would be less problems."

"We want to do this, but besides asking for equipment, Ayaka, Denchi, and Keniya are the only people who talk to the support classes on a friendly basis. I simply don't know. I can pitch the idea but the six of you will have to come in all at once and be grilled for it. U.A had many problems last year and we are throwing darts at an idea bored without the benefit of sight."

"So what do we need to do to make this possible?" Joseph replied. "Because none of us are going to be willing to focus with us scattered to the four winds."

"I know, but we are touch and go on pretty much everything this year."

"Including helping Ayaka." Joseph said, his voice taking on an angry term. "You think I'm doing this for my own enjoyment?"

"But for just one person."

"Oh and you wouldn't move heaven and earth for one of your students? Or is it only the important ones like Mei." Joseph growled angrily. "Look, I only have money, but unlike Batman and Ironman, I am not capable of doing this alone. If you want to destroy my idea, give me one that will work, because I am tired of being the person who is only useful if I have money."

"I'll see what i can do, but they are focused on the Combat Course and making sure nothing happens."

"I doubt Diemia was even after anyone." Ashor muttered and Joseph turned. Ashor pantomimed zipping his mouth. "YOu should really take that off speaker. Ayaka wanted to try sparring with your golems."

"I got to go, can you at least promise that you will sell them on the concept."

"That is easy, they want the concept they are having a problem with the production."

Ashor summoned the attacking golem, the first time he had really summoned it since joining the school. It was modeled after a monster in a videogame he once played, massive 6'5 golem with a bladed hand and a massive golem fist. Ayaka took a deep breath and dropped into her stance. "Stop, don't hurt." He said to the golem, his hand on the leg. The golem roared and ran at Ayaka, swatting at it with the giant fist. Ayaka blocked it and moved a little to the side, barely dodging the bladed hand and punching the golem in the arm. The golem roared and backed up as it kept its giant hand near it, revealing a weakness that Joseph had tried to fix, the attack golem swung too wide, if one got to close it would not be able to defend itself. Ayaka moved forward and punched the golem in the chest, making sure to stay close. Joseph looked at Ashor, who nodded. Joseph collapsed the golem with the next punch. "It could have taken more damage but I need to get the clay back. Nice, you still got it."

"Yeah." Ayaka smiled and walked back inside, "I guess I do." She added as she walked back inside.

"What happened?" Joseph asked.

"She froze when they were practicing. He made a rapier and she paled, her punches were weak. I think she is getting afraid of metal weapons."

"Oh yeah, she only got a saw to the face." Ashor rolled his eyes.

"You know I had a plan to make use all stay as a team together, but I have to sell that we can do it. We need to find out what to do, and not take stabs at each other if we want it to work."

"YOu made another plan without us?" Denchi asked. "Can you include us in these?"

"The idea was only a few minutes old and I was going to tell you before Ayaka asked to spar."

"Are you the leader of this or something?"

"No, never said I was either, ask Ashor, I was on the phone talking about it with Powerloader when he said she wanted to use a golem. I pitched the idea to see if I could get backing because you and Keniya know more about independent living skills than I do. Aoi is a lot calmer and gentler than I am, and Ashor already knows more about social skills than I do. I just try to do what I can. I'm sorry." Joseph bowed. "I got money, that is all, but batman and Ironman don't exist here. So all I have is useless in this."

"Money doesn't do much good when the problem can't be bought."

"I'm trying everything I possible can. I figured if we could ge the teamup squared we could have a support net for her. I don't have your combat skills, and even my quirk makes things to do stuff for me. I am trying my hardest here!" Joseph yelled

Aoi pushed herself between them, "I think we are just all really stressed, we want to be heroes or supports, yet we can't help the one person that we want to protect. Yes, Joseph needed to talk with the team first, and Denchi, you need to understand that Joseph isn't like the majority of rich people, he wants to help but he is finally allowed to do his own thing. He talks to Powerloader for everything."

"Aoi, stop defending him!"

"Everyone chill for fucks sake!" Ayaka came back out and yelled. "This isn't about any of us. I appreciate everything you have all done, Denchi your food is amazing, but Joseph using his money to help others is the best way he can do it. He can't cook worth a damn, but you and Keniya are miracle works. Aoi's singing helps me calm down. We all work well together and that is what the phone call was about, he wanted to see if we could stay together, what is wrong with that?"

"He never bothered to ask us."

"The idea popped into my head while we were given Ayaka space and both of you were in the kitchen, since you two were busy I thought I would talk to someone who was most likely sitting at his computer. I promise to talk to you first, but I thought if the teacher's couldn't do it I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Denchi did not say anything to Joseph for the rest of the day. Joseph wondered if he was in the right or the wrong in this. It wasn't until morning of the next day that Denchi approached him, simply to apologize. "I am the only one who gets injured everytime I use my quirk, so I was feeling as insecure as you were. Um...what about this team up?"

"Powerloader promised he would talk to the people in charge, but first we have to convince him that we can do it. Want to talk to the group together this time?" Joseph asked and Denchi nodded.

"Everyone, Joseph may have found a way for the six of us to stay together as a team. The new requirement of having a support was to make the school unified, Powerloader is in on a plan to make the six of us a team, three supports three combatants, but we have to convince him that it can work before he'll test it."

"I thought we were already a team." Keniya shrugged. "I mean we got each other's backs in this at least. What does he need to know?"

"I guess we have to approach him and he'll tell us. I didn't get much info before the golem sparring. But we could always do strength and weaknesses, goals, just learn as much as we can about each other."

"Breakfast first. I was feeling lazy." Aoi carried in bags of food from a local restaurant. "Here you go, everyone gets two. Here you go." She smiled at Joseph, "So a teamup?"

"HOpefully we can convince them to keep us together and we can keep an eye on eachother."

"That would be nice, our class is full of jerks." Keniya sighed, "Especially that Denchi girl, can't stand her."

"Hey!" Denchi punched his shoulder and the team laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Powerloader looked at the list of resume of each member of the team, this was hardly enough to convince the teachers that the plan would, or even could, work, but it was definitely better and would help.

"I have to ask though." Ashor looked at Powerloader. "Why so hesitant in doing this? Is there a penalty for this not working?"

"The school is trying to get rid of its old problems before it tries anything new. WHile they want to make teams and implement a buddy system to avoid problems like last year, they are nervous about adding a new system while the old one is still broken."

"Don't you get a new system because the old one is busted?" Denchi asked.

"So the flaw is what exactly?"

"We don't want to add another layer while the one we are on right now doesn't work. We would rather repair the system than remodel it."

"Even if you don't know where the error lies?" Ashor asked. "Can you at least hand them the documents?"

"I plan to, this would be easier if we had someone willing to help test it."

Ashor looked at Ayaka, who said that they might, but that it was highly unlikely, he was still rather upset she got injured. Ayaka offered to make the call, Denchi pulled Joseph aside and Aoi walked over to Ayaka as Faust moved to Keniya. "Alright so next theory session in the library?" Keniya asked as they left.

"I guess."

"Thank you, Mister Woods." Ayaka smiled. "He said that he will take the four of you in next time he has openings, but we won't be fighting until we get our license." Ayaka blushed. "We weren't supposed to be fighting that last time either." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright, hopefully he doesn't catch too much flak from the attack."

"He's already been taken care of, the blame fell on U.A, but Nezu is getting to the point where he doesn't care anymore. The media just wants to get ratings, while we want to train the next generation of heroes." Powerloader sighed. "Oh here. Mei wanted you to test this. Said it will help." Ayaka put on the two gloves she was handed, pressed the button on the side and suddenly felt relaxed as her hands felt like they were relaxing in the sun. "Sadly because the original tech was devised by Ashor, I cannot allow her to sell it."

"I want this." Ayaka smiled. "But can she make it fit the plant motif?"

"I don't doubt that she can. How is the weight?" Powerloader asked and suddenly jumped and helped AYaka remove the gauntlets as she started trying to tear them off. "You okay?" Powerloader asked and Ayaka nodded. Powerloader took apart the gauntlets and sighed, showing them to Ashor.

"Does the girl have an aversion to resistors or something?" Ashor asked.

"She thinks it lowers the output."

"It is supposed to, they are resistors, they resist, and I guess this is why so many things go boom?" Joseph asked and Powerloader nodded, sighing. "You have a tough job."

"I will pay you." Powerloader replied. "Please, the budget for this year was larger than last year but we are almost in the red."

"Sorry, I'm in a team." Joseph replied.

Powerloader sighed, "Such a great inventor, but she needs to calm down and think the problems through."

They left Powerloader to his dilemma and went to work out all the possible reason the teachers had to deny them the team-up. They even fixed minor problems, like team name, since Keniya used 'knightly' weapons, Denchi was a fire them, Ayaka used plants, Aoi was a banshee, Ashor was a darker version of Keniya, and Joseph made things out of the earth, the pooled their ideas and decided to name their team Avalon, if they could get Kamui on board, it would be even better. "Oh there are other people here?" A kind voice asked and Ayaka jumped up happily.

"Ibara!" She ran to hug Ibara, who smiled sadly. "How are you? Why do you look so sad?"

"I was going to check up on you, but no one knew where you had gone. May I sit with you?" Ibara asked. The 'combat' side of the table moved over. "Team ups? I did not know we could do that."

"They haven't made it official they want to fix the problems they have, but I personally think with students in groups like this it is less likely for them to be injured. So we are trying to see if we can get the six of us involved. Unless you want to join?" Joseph asked. "I mean…"

"I was going to ask if you didn't." Denchi smiled. "We have it named and modeled after Avalon, so your plants would be welcome, as well as you."

"How gracious." Ibara smiled. "I accept."

"We are trying to get Kamui woods in on this so a professional hero is okay with it."

"My apologies, but I must ask. Is friendship really the reason for this?" Ibara asked and the table grew silent. "I understand you want to protect Ayaka, but it won't help if everyone changes."

"I want this too."

"But what do they want?" Ibara asked. "I don't mind helping, but only if everyone wants to do this."

"I want this." Joseph raised his hand."

"Me too." Ashor raised his hand

"I'm in." Keniya replied

"I want to help."

"I'm on the fence." Denchi admitted, "I'm sorry, this is a great idea on paper, but is there even anyone in Avalon that uses fire?"

"Well this is a good a time as any. We wanted to know if you wanted to play the role of Titania, queen of the fairies and be the leader. With Keniya next you we have a knight."

"Besides RP. maybe she would work on roles and leave the creativity for later?" Joseph asked. "Though I want to be Gaia." He added, everyone smiled.

"I think Ibara should be Titania, she is more experienced and already humble and kind. She makes a great queen." Aoi mentioned and Ibara shook her head and waved her hands in front of her.

"I only wish to help."

"Then help as leader, since you are a 2nd year, Kamui apparently trusts you, plus you are humble so we don't have to worry about you making rash decisions."

"B-but shouldn't Kamui be king? He has more experience than me."

"You want your boss to be king with you? Oh my." Ayaka joked and Ibara shook her head. "Didn't know I was playing third wheel at the time."

"Please stop teasing me." Ibara said, turned red

"Okay so the leader will be Kamui and Ibara since they have more experience. Frontline once training is complete will be Keniya and Denchi?"

"And at least one golem." Keniya reminded Joseph, who nodded and wrote it down. "Aoi will be recon and let us know what is going on, while Ashor and Ayaka will be observing and helping out as best they can, since Ashor's shadow can move independently of him now and Ayaka can help with anything that gets close."

"Um...why am I alone?" Aoi asked nervously.

"Would it be better if I send a golem to the front line then retreat to your location?"

"That would be better." Aoi replied, "All my internship did was teach me how not to be afraid to talk so I wouldn't freeze."

"Mine just taught me all the places there are clay." Joseph replied. "I mean it helps because I know how to extract from concrete and from the mud, but it really causes damage to both the land and the ground so I am hoping I don't need to do it."

"Mine taught me how to think outside of the box." Keniya replied, rubbing his side, "And that Edgeshot is a major jerk at times."

"I learned close quarter combat instead of just random flailing."

"Mind taught me not to jump into harm's way." Ayaka joked and the room quieted down. "Relax, I'm joking."

"Mine taught me that I need a leash for Ayaka."

"Kinky little boy aren't you."

"Please behave yourselves." Ibara replied. "Mr. Woods will not like such jokes."

"Sorry. So what else do you think they can get us on." Ashor thought aloud.

"Lack of experience of all of us, only two of us actually fought someone who was trying to kill us. Also two of us haven't made any inventions." Joseph sighed and Aoi lowered her head.

"I just don't want my music to be used as a weapon. The screaming thing was just so I could defend myself."

"About that." Cementoss came in. "Since it is still only a few months into the first year, they want to transfer the three of you supports into combat since your skills are not really in inventing items. There is a branch called Sidekicks for those who don't want-"

"Nope." Ashor shook his head

"Not happening." Joseph cut in.

"Don't wanna." Aoi interrupted.

"Isn't Powerloader a Support and a hero?" Joseph asked.

"He made many items and he works as a teacher."

"I'm not using my art to hurt people even the attack golem is built to destroy fortifications."

"Same with my singing."

"And my family already excels at hurting and damages. I don't want to aid in that."

"NOne of us like violence as a first resort."

"Hell I don't even like it as a last resort." Joseph replied and the other two support toasted with their water bottles. "So why force us to join a combat class."

"We don't support."

"Liar." Joseph cut off Cementoss. "All your training involved making the strongest golems, you wanted me to use cement, and when I refused to summon the attack golem or Goliath, I could see the frustration. I believe that out of all the bad things you can do, violence is the worse, as only violence causes deaths so needlessly."

"Ashor,"

"NOt a chance in hell and you know it." Ashor cut him off. "Nothing against my friends here, but if our only choice is to attack, then we aren't doing our jobs as heros. I make inventions to help people and the shadow is just something to help protect me. Besides why does Mei need to see 5km if she only needs to focus on inventing things right in front of her."

"You shot me down fast."

"Sorry we just spent a few minutes slamming the combat course."

"We feel the same about sitting in the background too so, even?" Keniya asked and the supports shook hands with the combat units."

"I'm in." Cementoss sat down. "Let's get to work on this."

"What? Why?" Joseph asked. "I mean thanks, and you are more than welcome."

"Because you have any idea how hard it is to get combatants and supports to work together? As adults it is easy, but in a setting like this, good luck getting anything short of 'I need this item, make it please'."

"We usually don't even get the please." Ashor replied. "Are you dropping the class changing idea?"

"It was never taken seriously to begin with. But I was selected to pitch the idea."

"If they don't wish to fight, and you force them, isn't that the same as forcing people against their will?" Aoi asked.

"YOu supports are vicious." Cementoss smiled. "So you have a good foundation here, now the problem becomes convincing the staff."

"Well we have Kamui willing to hire us. And we aren't asking to go fight villains with this yet, this is just so that we work together."

"Wait, no villain fighting was planned?" Cementoss asked and the seven students nodded. "Oh, we can submit this right now then. We were worried the point of the team up was to get us to let you fight."

The first team up between combat students and supports was well received by the teachers, who accepted it unanimously once they found out this was not a ploy to get them to go fight villains. Kamui Woods signed off stating that he did in fact agree to take them on internships. He especially liked them given the leadership role to the people with more experience, and also that there was a theme with everyone included and signed off. Kamui checked with Ayaka, who avoided looking at him then poke him in the eyes with both fingers when he moved in. "Gotcha! Finally!" Kamui blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"You set me up, made me think you were deeply upset about your wound, which you got while under my care, and used it just to poke me in the eyes."

"Yes." Ayaka smiled.

"Huh. Well played." Kamui smiled. "How are you doing though?"

"Not as well as I want to admit." Ayaka seemed to shrink. "The nightmares are just the saw coming down towards my face, Ashor's unconscious, and no one is able to see or hear me. I want this team so that it doesn't happen for real."

"I will vouch for it. A few of the professional heroes are interested in this idea as well."

"Like how you and Mt. Lady have similar areas."

"And she steals all the glory…" Kamui sighed.

"I doubt anybody looks at her 'achievements' in battle." Ayaka rolled her eyes. "She knows exactly want they want to see and she sticks it out there like a hitchhiker."

"We work quietly as heroes." Edgeshot appeared behind Kamui, who didn't even jump, just looked unamused, like this was normal. "If the credit goes to a hero, that is enough."

"For you maybe, I have to work at least twice as hard to make up for the damage I do." Kamui described. "Have you been here long, sir?"

"Just arrived. So this is your plan?" Edgeshot looked at the paper, then grabbed a pen. He made a few changes on the side and handed it back. "We don't have time to stay, we are just checking on Ashor and Keniya."

"We should get this squared away first." Kamui asked. "This could help stop injuries, and if the teachers place a hero with each team, there will be supervision."

"So what is the truth?"

"I want to make up for my failure." Kamui admitted, "She was injured because."

"Get over yourself." Ayaka interrupted. "It wasn't your saw, wasn't your nomu, wasn't your choice to have me jump in. If you want to be pitiful and depressed, can you do it elsewhere? We are trying to advance and I don't know if that can be done with us always being in the past."

"And about Mt. Lady taking your glory, aren't you massively outranking her?"

"THank you." Edgeshot muttered. "Now let's go."

They walked to the Teacher's lounge and handed in the form to Aizawa, who read it, stamped it harder than he really needed to, and gave it back. "I can revoke this right if you go charging off to find a villain. I will make your school days hell."

"This coming from the guy meowing in back of the school cause a calico was by the tree?" Aoi asked and Aizawa jumped. "Present Mic told me."

"HIzashi!" Aizawa yelled and Present Mic immediately ran out of the teacher's lounge. "Take that to the Principal. Get back here."

"Did he really do all that?"

"Nope, but Present MIc does enough stuff to Eraserhead that he didn't doubt it. I don't like it though."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because you all tease each other and I wanted to see if it was as fun as it looked. It really isn't."

"You don't have to be like us. We are all different, like our quirks."

"Being so quiet is comfortable, but I want to talk with...all of you." Aoi turned red and Joseph pretended not to notice she had looked at him before blushing. Denchi and Ayaka looked him straight in the eye. He acknowledged that he noticed with a nod and the group went to see Principal Nezu. If the Principal agreed to it, they would have a teamup. "Um...Joseph? Are you…" Joseph turned to her and the rest of the group hurried forward. "Worried about not passing?" Keniya Denchi and Ayaka tripped. Ashor just facepalmed and helped his friends up.

"I'm more worried about losing you than anything else." Joseph replied, his blood pounding in his body. Aoi squeaked and looked up at him. He gently smiled. "YOu are so cute and kind, I was worried that if I asked too quickly you would be repulsed, or if I waited too long someone else would find you. But with all this going on, and this team, I just have to know. Will...you go out with me?" Joseph asked and Ayaka and Denchi began jumping while holding each other hands. Aoi hugged him and looked into his eyes. "So that's a no?" He teased.

"Don't ruin this." Aoi warned and Joseph hugged her back.

"You okay, Joseph?" Ashor asked as the group walked, Joseph barely able to keep up.

"That was the most draining thing I have ever done in my life." Joseph replied. "All the stuff I have done, I never thought asking a girl out was going to be so nervewracking."

"Just shows how important she is to you." Nezu asked from the hallway. "I'm late for a meeting can this wait?"

"Paper to stamp about a teamup, we are doing this to support each other, not to fight villains and we have Cementos as a teacher advisor as well as Ibara from class 2B and Edgeshot and Kamui Woods as pros."

"I'll look at it later." Nezu asked. "Go rest before you pop a blood vessel, I can almost hear your heart rate."


	9. Chapter 9

As the first group to request and properly fill out the form to make a team. Instead of their normal combat classes and quirk training, they were trained in 'Cooperative combat classes'. Kamui Woods joined these as well, despite knowing he had better things to do, but Edgeshot was taking over his area while he trained them. Edgeshot had seem entirely ready to sign on, but after signing off on the documents, he vanished from any sort of interaction with the group.

Kamui Woods made it his job to train them, and borrowed anyone willing to help. When Cementoss expressed interest Kamui's eyes got a wicked glint. He whispered something into Cementoss' ear. "Why only one floor?" Cementoss whispered something back and Kamui's wicked glint intensified.

"Why do I have a feeling I need to upgrade Goliath?"

"Please don't." Cementoss replied. "I still can't believe he used my cement blocks as armor."

"To be completely fair I don't remember teaching him that. I'm still figuring him out but at least he isn't rampaging." Joseph replied.

"Class is done for the day, Just go about your schedule while we get some paperwork done."

"How worried do I have to be about this."

"Find a Virgil."

"I'm making a new golem."

Joseph explained the basic role of Virgil in Dante's Inferno, Cementoss was warning him with literature references that their training would be hell, when the hellish training he was used to from Cementoss had been considered standard training with him. If he thought it was hell, he would need something major to deal with it, and goliath may not be enough. He cursed his two golem limit, but anything more and he was so fatigued from sending stamina that he could barely maintain consciousness. They worked on making a new golem and when they summoned it, Joseph immediately cancelled it. It felt like Goliath had just before he learned how to control it. This would have to be his special. Something he kept hidden now that GOliath was no longer a secret.

Ayaka worried what they would do because with Kamui's wood and Cementoss' cement, there was a possibility of massive golems or a giant tower or fortress for them to use. There could be thousands of things that could be in their plan. "Cementoss loves his literature and if he said I need a Virgil, it most likely means that he is building the Circles of Hell. Hopefully not with demons in it." Joseph replied. "Let me check my room I think I still have a copy." He stood and walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and heard a squeak. Aoi rubbed her forehead. "I can get a book myself."

"We want to see your...room." Aoi looked. "Do you own anything?" She looked around. The only thing that was different from the base model of the room was a large chest of clay.

"Not really, got a bed a desk, and a chair." He went through the top drawer. "Here we go."

"Figured you would have a bunch of cool stuff in here."

"Despite how it seems, my family is rich because we don't buy stuff. We have a big house with two workshops and that is pretty much it." Joseph replied. "I keep going over this."

"Sorry, it is just surprising. Most rich people either flaunt it or horde it."

"Can we have pizza?" Ayaka yelled.

"You have a phone." Joseph yelled and checked for his card.

"That's my point!" Aoi replied.

"Aoi, are you telling me that if you had a resource that replenished you would not use it on other people?"

"I think I would, but I am not sure."

"Well then let's make this place a place that protects people."

The team each took turns reading the book and turned to Joseph. "This is why your golems are scary." Keniya replied, waving the book.

"If you bend that book I will use your body to hold my clay." Joseph said with no indication that he was joking. Keniya gently set the book down and pat it like a small pet. "School copy, don't want to pay for it."

"That looks good." Ayaka was looking at a menu.

"Order me one."

"Uh...don't want to pay for the book, but will buy a twenty dollar platter."

"The platter I can buy with money. Cementoss gave me that book..."

"Ah. So obviously won't be fighting actual demons, but what do you think they are planning on doing."

"Each floor is going to be more difficult than the last, I feel the worst of it is going to be against pros." Joseph replied nervously. "Most likely whoever we did our internship with."

Joseph got a text from Cementoss stating 'get to the Principal's office, bring all of your team. You are taking your license exam early.'

"We are only a few months in."

"Yes, we know that, but Kamui Woods and Edgeshot were both called to deal with the Faust Compound and we want to send you all with them."

"Are you out of your damn minds?" Ashor yelled as he entered the Principals office. "None of us have the ability to deal with a bunch of Trigger users. We can barely beat the base model quirks."

"There are going to be other pro heroes there. We had a similiar problem last year with a man called Chisaki, we lost a pro hero, this time we are throwing everything we have at it."

"So more can die?" Aoi asked, tilting her head. "And can't they put Trigger into a bullet form, what if Ashor's shadow goes berserk in the middle of a crowd, or on us. Goliath takes time to make and if I use my quirk on Ashor he could die."

"Uh...We are we not included in this?" Denchi and Ayaka asked. "Because I don't see our names on the list." Denchi pointed to a piece of paper going around.

"You are staying with Edgeshot on the side group, this is only for the frontal assault.

"The supports are leading a frontal assault?" Joseph asked. "I understand what you want from me, since my golems can charge in and break formations."

"My voice will hit everyone in front of me and once I start getting ready, they will know I am about to do something and target me."

"You two will be fine, my family hates guns."

"I can understand if you don't."

"I'm going and there is no force to stop me." Ashor said firmly. "I am going to fix this problem, and prove to everyone that you are not limited to your family. My family may be evil, but I do not have to be."

"Then you are okay with the fact that lethal force is authorized." Nezu asked and Ashor paled. "They perfected the Trigger that was in your veins, this Trigger and the mental deterioration are permanent. And they are kidnapping people to test it on."

"Why test if it is perfected?" Ayaka asked.

"That would be mom." Ashor sighed. "She always thinks that perfect is boring so once she makes it works the way she wants to, instead of leaving it like that, she tries to enhance it. And with her ability to regenerate her stamina, she could probably do it too. But do we have to kill them? I don't like them anymore than anyone else, but killing?"

"They have killed people, almost killed Ayaka, do you want us to just arrest them? There are hundreds of people in that compound." Aizawa replied and glared at Ashor as his phone rang. Ashor paled but not from Aizawa's glare.

"I-I-I have to t-take this." Ashor flipped the phone and walked out of the room. "Hello, Miss. How are you doing?"

"If you are targeting the Faust Compound, put me on speaker and don't look around you know damn well I'm not there." The voice on the other end said and he turned from left to right. "Go back inside, good boy. And I decided on what you owe me, when you are done, I'm taking your shadow, both of them."

"What happens when-"

"Nope, not until you pay. Also I'm not on speaker yet…"

"Sorry."

"Alright heroes, long complicated story short, we can make this officially a mission so you get government help but afterwards Ashor here is getting transferred over to my school." the voice on the phone replied.

"We can't just accept help from someone with no knowledge of-." Nezu started and Ashor hurriedly tried to hush him.

"Nezu," The voice on the phone replied and Ashor looked even more terrified than before, "you were experimented on for over 15 years, and in your left pocket is a wrapped sandwich you are eager to eat, Eraserhead you have a kick me sign on the back of your shirt that Ectoplasm put on you for standing him up at karaoke. Shall I continue."

"No." Nezu shivered, "But how do you know this?"

"Don't ask a favor if you can't pay it back, trust me. You think my Family is evil, she is worse." Ashor replied.

"Aw, you say the sweetest things. Makes me want your shadow more than ever." A sadistic voice that sent chills down even Midnight's back giggled. "So, you need something."

"No, bad Izanami. Pacts need to be done in person."

"Ah, I'm hurt...I only ask this because when the job is done you become mine."

"YOu sound like such a pedo right now."

"Uh...anyone have any idea what is going one right now?" Nezu asked as Ashor and this strange possessive girl on the phone went back and forth.

"Oh right. So you need any help, like the keycode to the front gate?" The voice asked.

"That...would be amazing."

"Alright I'll send someone to help you."

"Um...can you send Crim?" Ashor asked.

"Is that a favor?" The voice cooed.

"It is only a phone voice but I am terrified." Aoi said, clinging to Joseph so hard that he had his fist balled.

"Oh right. Everyone this is Izanami, it is her birth name. SHe works in Mima and she can do amazing things but the cost is whatever she wants and you don't get to complain about it or she will just take you."

"That isn't allowed." Nezu responded.

"You are welcome to come after me if you want."

"Can we do this a different time. The Trigger Extraction I got, as well as the taming of my shadow, were both done by her. I owe her two favors."

"Ah, right, Second payment, sales pitch."

"Oh that is easy. She wants to send people who are skilled in infiltration, one of them has no quirk but more successful missions than anyone I know. Normally she does a favor and then names the price once she is done. She gave your terms and, trust me, you are getting a discount."

"Fine, are you sure you want this."

"I don't want this but you don't say no to her after she completes her pact, I have seen what happens, it is...um...bad."

"Is she a villain?"

"Right. Fucking. Here." The dark voice was now obviously irritated. "Look, either way, I get Ashor because he knows what happens if he tries to get out of my Devil's Pact quirk. I can help you or hinder you, I don't care win or lose I get what I want."

"If we don't have to enter a pact we will take as much as you can offer."

"Great!" The voice was happy and ecstatic. "Let's see, Crim, Azur, Amber, go collect Ashor for me, kill or capture is the term, I prefer capture."

"Prefer…" A giggly friendly voice came from the phone, "That means we _can_ kill them if we want to right?"

"Ashor will be here for awhile, rather not have him feeling alone."

"K."

"You know any sane people?" Aizawa asked.

"Nope." Ashor replied

"Not a one." Ayaka smiled.

Joseph began talking to someone not there as a joke. "THank you miss Izanami." Nezu stammered. Do you know where my keys are?"

"Second shelf of the bookcase."

"Thank you." Nezu replied. "Would have been in trouble with out those." He said as he got back to the seat. "Curious about your quirk, but a little nervous that you will take it as a favor."

"Well you are no fun."

Ashor collapsed when he hung up the phone, than immediately apologized once his phone rang, instead he saw Aizawa hang up his phone and laugh. Ashor relaxed, and then nervously called someone. "Hello. I forgot to ask, do I need to say goodbye to my friends when I show up?"

"No, just going to see what the main difference is between your shadows, who knows when it may come in handy. I'll write anything I learn down to help you."

"Thanks, but why, you never help for free."

"And no one else ever comes back for a second favor."

"Want me to pull a Liu bei and come back a third?"

"Yes please."

"You know I have a girlfriend right?"

"Oh? I want to meet her, bring her too. Bring lots of friends. It is cold here."

"Alright, I'll see you once my family is destroyed."

"Sorry, I asked them not to kill them."

"Realistically it will probably be kill…"

"He's three feet away and I can't help him." Keniya sighed. Ashor hung up the phone and put his hand on Keniya's shoulder.

"Just don't let me give up after this. I already want to run far away and nothing has been done yet." Ashor replied. "She just sent three of her color guards...there is going to be a flood." Ashor replied

"So who is that lady, anyways?"

"She is a shrine maiden from an island to the southwest, her name is Izanami and her quirk is called Devil's Pact, she does a favor for you, and once she is complete, she gets to take something from you that isn't a physical trait. Her favorite thing to do is take knowledge of thinkgs that interest her, like my shadow."

"Wait so she gets to pick the price of her services, after it gets registered. Why go to her?"

"Because she knows more about anything than anyone I know. My shadow was put under control by her. Though admittedly you punching it repeatedly helped it. IN exchange for that, she also gave me training in how to use it and now I owe her."

"Sounds more like she Owns you than you owing her."

"You aren't far off. People have tried to run but she took all their good memories and left them with everything bad in their life. If you just turn yourself in and pay she takes knowledge and will write down what she took so you can retrain it. Most of the people who see her are really desparate for something. And a few are idiots who try to trick her."

"Trick her?"

"If she can't complete a task you can ask for a favor free of charge, so people try to trick her with near impossible tasks so that they can get their real wish done. Only one person succeeded and his favor was so corrupted, yet completed, that he came back asking a favor to remove what she had done."

"Monkey's paw." Joseph replied. "So you asked for your shadow to be under control, and to know how to use it. If she trained that, why does she need your shadow?"

"She trained me how to control the shadow, true, but she doesn't know what it is because it is different than other quirks of its type in the fact that it seems to be able to operate independently of me." Ashor replied. "Come to think of it, you have been really quiet back there." He looked at his shadow, which split into two. Keniya jumped back and the shadow chuckled.

"Someone watches Dr. Who." Ashor chuckled. "So what is it? Why did you hide?"

"Izanami's influence is all over this school. I want to keep my head down. I don't know if I can die, but if I can, Izanami will be the one to do it."

"Is she an enemy?"

"Uh...that depends on whether i actually get turned over or not. I think that is the main reason she sent three of them."

"Um if you go can I go too?"


	10. Chapter 10

The team was worried about the people they were expected to meet just a few days later, because of how Izanami was portrayed, they expected all of them to look insane and super dangerous, but what they actually got looked more like an RPG party. Azur was an adult male with tanned healthy skin with brown eyes and jet black hair. He wore full heavy armor but demonstrated with stretches that it did not affect him as much as one would expect. On his back was a giant two handed sword that looked more like a carpenter's saw than a blade should. He stayed silent and held his helm in his arm. He looked around the room and inched over a little towards a girl in skin tight yellow clothes and a stereotypical witch hat. "What do you think Amber?"

"They are bunched up, so that will be easy, and the heroes tend to charge right in, making it more cramped so this is going to be more of a slaughter than the Feast."

"They are allies, and our targets are the Faust members."

"I'm going to be fine, but what about you and Crim. You both love your...jobs."

"I'll try,, they won't need their limbs to live right?" A person in regular street clothes but a mask that completely covered his face. "So this is the building we are going to hit?" He looked at the images on the screen. "Doesn't seem like that much," he sat down and began messing with the angles of the camera. "I think Izanami only sent us because of you Ashor."

"Why just me?"

"You did something no one else who asks a favor ever does, you came thinks it may be your shadow so she wants to find out. I think our boss likes you." Amber smiled mischievously.

"Well, hopefully nothing bad happens with the shadow." Ashor scratched his neck. "It still itches from the last time."

"That's what you get from someone called Izanami, and also someone known as the Japanese vampire."

"True, but she does good work so why go elsewhere?" Ashor shrugged.

"Maybe to not get bit every time you need something."

"Wait…" Ayaka turned and glared at Faust. "She bites you."

"It is how her quirk works. She does you a favor and she takes a bit of knowledge from you, but she needs your blood."

"Oh…"

"Thought Ashor was into biting?" Joseph joked and Aoi slapped his shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry, was that you." Aoi screamed and sent Joseph over the table and onto the floor. "Ow. Okay, I'll behave."

"No you won't, but it was nice to say." Aoi smiled. "Sorry, it still; makes me feel weird when people do that."

"Noted." Joseph rose to his feet.

"If you two are done. I'd rather get this going." AIzawa replied. "Powerloader is already making holes to block off any way of them escaping, other heroes are on site as well. Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ashor replied. "I know what I said about not wanting them dead, but if the alternative is people dying, just stop them however you can."

"You sure kid?" Azur asked, "We can always restrain them, Lady Izanami's orders are absolute. We have no plans on killing them."

"We would prefer not to make it a slaughter."

"Too bad, they sent us, they don't send one of us, let alone three, when they aren't expecting a blood bathe." Crim replied.

"We are heroes, we are not trying to kill people."

"Yet you expect people who permanently have Trigger through their veins are going to sit back and let you destroy their way of life?" Crim yawned. "Can we get going? I'm bored."

"While you are not under our orders, you working a legitimate job."

"Actually, you can't touch them." Ashor replied. "They work in the Forbidden Zone, so as long as they can get there, they are immune to the law. Too many government officials visited."

"Wait there is an area in Japan that can exist separate of the government?"

"Well Devil's Pacts being what they are." Azur replied. "So what about this area, why are the defenses so thin here?"

"Endeavor is covering that area, the map you see is only for where we are placing people. I can get you a full one later."

"So why are we here again?" Denchi yawned. "And where are the bigshots?"

"Well because of what these three are," Nezu sighed into his coffee. "You are working with them. Thankfully Kamui and Edgeshot have no problems with them coming with so the formation is the same."

"I mean we have nothing to do with this, we don't have the experience, and this is how so many people got injured last year, right?"

"Indeed, but Diemia is more than likely to go on that murderous spree and she wants Ashor's whole team, and since you signed the paper, you are now involved. We don't want to risk innocent people."

"But you will risk students."

"So...this Diemia."

"You can kill her." Ashor replied with no hesitation.

"Call!"

"Dammit!" Azur and Crim slammed their hands. "We get the next one."

"Did they just…" Joseph started

Ashor stopped him. "It is best to not try to make sense of them." Ashor sighed. "Izanami doesn't them half the time."

"Are we certain we should be listening to someone named after the goddess of the Underworld."

"Technically Susano is in charge of the netherworld in the shinto lore but that isn't important. What is important is that Ashor here needed her quirk for something, and we can't collect payment until this is done. SO we are helping so that we can get the payment and then leave."

"So when you help Izanami, do you get a favor as payment?" Aoi asked and all three laughed. "Hey! I honestly don't know…" Aoi whimpered.

"Sorry, no this is our job. We get to live in the shrine so we pay rent this way. 'Favors' are not something we want to be desperate enough to do."

"And the constantly killing things?"

"For some a hobby for others, just something we excel at. I can take a massive amount of damage before having to fall back. And despite how the armor looks metallic, it is insulated enough to not hurt me if Amber's lightning hits me and we all know where Crim got his name." Crim shrugged. "YOu know if you don't get whoever we are working with here, now, we are going to do this my way, and that involves killing everyone."

"We are ready to go. But it looked like Azur is still going over the information."

"I'm staring at the screen to try and figure out why you haven't attacked yet. Is there something in there we need to be worried for?"

"Nomu," Aizawa explained, "Multiquirk human experiments, braindead only follow orders."

"So Crim, but with one quirk."

"She's not wrong." Crim shrugged. "Let's get going."

The Complex was somewhere Ashor never wanted to see again. He even had plans to take a station on the other side of Japan, Now he stood staring at a place that he had viewed for the first 15 years of his life as a place of science, now he knew he it was a haven for the insane.

"Ashor?" Ayaka asked nervously, "Before we go in, can you tell us what happened? Why you ran, and why they started messing with Trigger. It has to be more than just curiosity. Curiosity doesn't make you inject drugs into yourself."

"Actually Diemia volunteered, and then her quirk of retaining knowledge became an obsession."

"Retaining knowledge?"

"Her quirk made the knowledge in her head evolve naturally. She learned about electronics and three days later was fixing the electronics in our house. She wanted to do more, to always be able to do whatever was needed, so she volunteered for Trigger. She figured it was going to be fine because of how strong her mind was already. Out of anyone in the family, she was the kindest. She volunteered so we wouldn't test on other humans."

"Animal tests aren't a thing?" Denchi asked

"Besides Nezu, how many animals do you know with quirks?" Ashor replied. "They were going to take humans. She volunteered instead, and the end result is the psychotic girl you fought, Ayaka."

"Hard to believe she was ever nice." Ayaka replied. "So it went learning passively to what?"

"She doesn't know anything about the inside of a human, so she started cutting things and experimenting on them. They are one of the few that keeps Nomu but isn't tied to the league. They don't have multiple quirks, but they are mindless and when we let them go they are told to hurt the nearest living thing besides us, so basically anything that can't be restrained will, sadly, have to be killed."

"And you knew about these experiments?" Ayaka asked, looking nervous.

"They were all volunteers so I didn't care, my job was to prepare the food and drink and check vitals. It wasn't until I was injected that I fled. Turns out the volunteers were told to sign in as volunteers when most of them were small time criminals wanting to be stronger, I don't think we were ever actually helping someone. Then the family went from testing Trigger to making super soldier and now they can kick out single quirk nomus almost by the week."

"Yesh, your family sucks." Ayaka replied and Ashor sighed and nodded. "Well we can see about how many we can save, truthfully, I want to save Diemia at least."

"This isn't the time for looking for more sparring partners. As much as I want them alive, it isn't realistic, most of them you can tell aren't even in there anymore. The closer we get to this, the less I want to do it, I don't want to do this." Ashor said, shutting his eyes. "I never wanted this. How many people are going to die from this?"

"You don't have to go." Crim replied, kneeling in front of Ashor. He hugged him gently. "Fighting your family is a terrible thing, something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. You stay, we can go."

"I'm sitting back while everyone else goes. Staying back is what cause Ayaka to get hurt. It was sheer luck that Ayaka didn't bleed out. I'm not leaving her behind."

"But you don't want to go either." Ayaka said sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Ashor, it was mine."

"Technically it was Diemia's for slicing you, just saying." Azur replied and was smacked on the back of the head by Amber. "Am I wrong?"

"Just because you are being truthful doesn't mean you have to say it." Amber scolded.

The students were ushered outside and loaded into cars, but instead of towards the Compound, they drove towards a large building with armed police outside of it. Standing outside the door was Edgeshot with bladed gauntlets and Kamui woods with Ibara. Ayaka trotted over to them and noticed the look Kamui gave her. Ayaka sighed and admitted that she was terrified, but if Ashor was going to fight, she had no excuse to stay safe. Kamui looked at both at them and then at Edgeshot. "Your call."

"I don't want them in the fight. Whether they want to go or not."

"Very well. I'm sorry you two."

"Edgeshot. I mean all of them. Last time I let them fight, one ended up injured. We can place them near the front, and have them ONLY fight Nomu, but I don't want them in that compound."

"Do we get a say in this?"

"Once you have a license." Edgeshot replied.  
"This is a professional mission, so you can fight the nomu, we already set the terms for them. YOu fighting the Nomu is good enough for her. So it works for us. We were given a week. IN that time you need to figure out as much you can about your combat abilities. Because I don't want to test my luck against your sister."

 **I know this was a significantly shorter chapter, but I got a few projects to do for I'm going to go on haitus for a little, probably only a few weeks but i want to keep yall in the loop**


	11. Level 1

"I still hate this. I don't get a say in what happens and you won't let me even see my family?" Ashor asked. "Am I the only one?"

"I'm too scared, honestly." Aoi responded nervously, "She hurt Ayaka, who is way stronger than I am."

"She's Ashor's family, probably the only one that has a heart left. Isn't there a way to drain the Trigger from their bodies?" Denchi asked, Ashor sadly shook his head.

"Only way to stop the effects of Trigger, and from the one they managed to capture during the Internship it was circulated in his body and not metabolizing at all, so I don't think we can. I would like to try, apparently she has enough of her mind left to make a request without howling."

"We can't do that. She will go after you immediately and we can only guess she has more Nomus than before." Kamui replied.

"I wonder if Ashor could be bait?" Edgeshot asked. "If we can get one of them out of there we can try to figure out what we can do."

"Wait...you said her Trigger doesn't metabolize? What if her Metabolism were to speed up somehow?"

"Did they ever finish that?"

"No."

"Explain." Ashor asked.

"Now." Edgeshot turned.

Keniya froze for a second, "Because I have to digest the iron to use it, and Denchi has to do the same with spice. We asked them to make a safe metabolism booster but the supports had the problem of having the booster itself metabolise faster."

"Aren't there already pills for that?"

"Yes but I mean eat within minutes have everything I need to go." Denchi replied. "THey never found a way around making the pill able to last longer at the speeds we want it at."

Edgeshot kept his mouth shut but made sure the remember the information. He didn't like shoving pills down someone's throat, or killing Trigger junkies, but those were the only two realistic ideas they had, Recovery Girl couldn't do anything to them either, they had tried. "I can try to knock her out, but it takes longer than you think to do that, and the Trigger may make it longer."

"Don't you stand risk of getting Trigger in you or on you, since it will start getting absorbed?" Joseph asked.

While Joseph did have a point about the risks, Joseph did not argue with the fact that they did not want to kill anyone at all, with the exception of the Nomu if they could not be kept still. Which was why the students were over there not at the front where Diemia and most likely the other members of the Faust Family were going to be.

A sudden whirring sound stopped them and they turned to see the doors open and a small old man walk out slowly. "He's okay, he works with the family but is quirkless." Ashor walked up. "Let me guess, Lethal Hide and Seek?"

"Indeed Master Ashor. Nice and simple you go into the room and try to find the room that has Diemia, then fight her."

"And you?"

"I'm just an old quirkless man." the old man reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out an ID, tossed it to Edgeshot, who gave it to the cops. The old man tapping his staff on the ground patiently

"Yeah, completely quirkless."

"Also keep in mind this is Lethal Hide and Seek. Open the wrong door and whatever is inside will try to kill you."

"Opening the right door will have something that wants us dead too." Ashor explained.

"True, but at least the right door has something you want to see in it. Now come along, just three of you, and one of the pros. The rest can deal with these." He hit a button on a wall and Nomu began flooding from around the corner.

"Leave the Nomu to us." Ayaka, Denchi, and Aoi stood outside. Aoi looking more like she wanted to go with Joseph. "Go beat up your sister."

"There has got to be a better way to word that."

Since Kamui did not have as much experience against professional Villains as Edgeshot did, Kamui stayed with the girls to deal with the Nomu, secretly hating that killing them was the only way he could stop them, but he was not strong enough to restrain them, and they all seemed to be given orders to destroy everything so it wasn't like they were going to stop. The cops tried to give them cover fire, but it only stopped the weaker nomus, the rest did not seem to care and a few seemed completely immune to the bullets altogether. Ayaka was much more reserved in charging into combat, though she was still constantly breaking formation. Denchi had learned to slowly release the fire and in doing so minimize the area of the born and focus more on the increases to her strength and self-healing. Aoi was pushing Nomu back, or off balance with her screams, sometimes gently singing when the fight was going bad to using the calming effect of her quirk, something she hadn't had to do in a long time.

The Nomu kept coming and after awhile Kamui noted that they had similar styles to the ones before. He whispered something to Aoi, who in turn used her quirk to yell 'flood the door with bullets. There may be someone making more as we kill these."

As the Nomu flooded out again just as fast as they killed them, the cops had no choice but to fire blindly into the door, but it didn't seem to affect anything. The girls however, seemed to hit a strange burst of speed and pushed them back, but everytime they killed one, another came out, at the same rate of destruction to spawning, to the point where Aoi actually told them to back up and noticed that after there were 10 Nomu out, no others came in, at that time, the police ran into the room and yelled 'they have cloning vats, and when one deactivates they send out another. The cops began pulling cords and whatever they could out of the walls then fled back over the barrier, a gruff looking cop running and close range shooting a smaller nomu that was attempting to climb over the pile of bodies. The other Nomu turned and he ran, "That is why we stay being the barricade, Nii." The cops said as he fired from behind the barricade. "However."

"Nice shot!" Ayaka waved as she took out a Nomu and stopped. As the last Nomu stopped, confetti shot out from the second story with a banner saying, congrats, with a key card dangling from the string. "What? This was a game?"

"Well lvl one completed...I'll take it."

"Congratulations!" A voice yelled. "YOu beat level one, through the door with the vats you will find a computer, after you input the code you can come to the next game, but whoever uses the card makes it harder for others, after three cards are used, the last card won't work and the rooms will be flooded with acid, so you get to pick which one of your allies die. Welp have fun, also if you aren't done by 11 o'clock tonight, all the doors count as last and you all die."

"Is she freaking serious?" Joseph turned to Ashor, who nodded.

"Yeah, she loves these lethal games like this. She even liked them before we did Trigger tests. We need to hurry." They said as they held the live round guns vs the robots with gatlings, their 'game' was called 'one shot on kill' one round chambers in their guns, but each missed shot made the robots go closer the robots also knew how to remove the blocks. Edgeshot found that throwing a knife didn't count as a hit, but none of them had training in guns. Joseph sighed and grabbed one of the guns then summoned Goliath. "Harden, be a shield." Goliath absorbed some of the bullets but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to take so many of them. Joseph fired at close range and took out one then hid behind what little of Goliath he had left and hurriedly loaded the gun, dropping three bullets before loading one and shooting a second.

With only two Robots left, the Others were able to slowly move forward and get closer. Edgeshot folded himself and moved forward first, the other two sitting back. And having handed Edgeshot both of their guns. Edgeshot fired and hit the third one, leaving a gap between the first two robots on a straight track and the wall, the others moved forward and edgeshot aimed and fired again, this bullet skimming the robot, which then turned. "That was a hit!" Edgeshot yelled and the robot powered down. The last one suddenly began strafing the area, covering the area on all sides of him, one of the bullets hit Keniya's armored leg, drawing blood but not deep enough to cause a major injury. He wrapped it in a stripped of his uniform and move to Edgeshot who could only take occasional peeks at the robot and fire. It took nearly five minutes to finish and the last two robots deactivated with the same confetti and fanfare that they heard earlier. A keycard fell from the ceiling and Edgeshot ran over to the console, dialing Kamui to ask him if he was ready. They would do it at the same time. Both of them swiped their cards and the robots began wildly spraying in circles, apparently Kamui had done his just a second sooner. The group jumped through the door and into a room with three tables. Kamui and the girls were collapsed in the chairs, tired from their war of attrition, the boys sat down and Edgeshot went to check Keniya's leg, which definitely got Denchi's attention.

After finding out that the wound was not too severe they relaxed a little, but it wasn't too long before Deimia's voice said "Alright, congrats, but I hope you know that the cops at the south side are still pinned down because you didn't wait. You heroes are so mean."

"I told them not to come in." Kamui replied and got up the doors leading back outside shut. "Don't worry, it is just Yakuza grunts. I'm at least fair."

"You may need something stronger." Joseph smirked. "I left a toy outside with them."


End file.
